Come Back To Me
by Shimizu Asuka
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu. Complete. Revised.] Naruto and Sasuke go on a mission alone. When someone shows up that they were not expecting, they are over powered and Sasuke is hurt, he forgets everything. Will he ever heal? Will their attacker ever leave them alone?
1. Training and Ramen

**Disclaimer: The names of any Naruto characters are not mine and for obvious reasons I do not own them.  
****Warning: Possible Violence and swearing. NaruSasu Shounen ai / yaoi don't like it don't read it.**

A/N: This is my first time writing a Naruto fanfiction... I don't really know if its going to suck yet so I'll cross my fingers and hope.

(In this story they're like 15/16 if you were wondering.)

* * *

**Training and Ramen  
**_(edited)_

----

Not many people in the village of Konoha cared about Uzumaki Naruto. He had a horrible secret trapped inside of him. The scar on his stomach was proof of this. There was never a day when Naruto didn't think about it. He was devastated by the damage that the beast inside of him had done.

Naruto sat on his window ledge looking at the deserted streets of the village. It looked so empty, like a ghost town. It gave him an uneasy feeling. Like something bad was going to happen. It could've been the _Kyuubi _and that's what he told himself. What could happen, no one was outside. He thought it was strange.

----

Naruto was not the only one thinking that the village was oddly bare. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a roof and thinking about what would keep everyone inside. He decided that it was nothing and thought about going to the training grounds. Maybe Naruto might be there. He could see on the way there. It wasn't much fun training alone and he wanted to see if everyone in the city was just being lazy.

----

Naruto was hungry and had decided to make some ramen. He was waiting for his instant ramen to cook when he heard a knock on the door.

"One sec," Sasuke heard from inside the house. He wasn't very pleased. He wanted to train. Not wait for Naruto to eat his ramen, brush his teeth, get half way to the training grounds and then go back because he forgot something.

Naruto's ramen was just about ready when he went to see who was at the door. "Hey Sasuke," he said unsmiling. He wanted to eat his ramen; it was ready.

"I was on my way to go train, and thought maybe you would want to come with me," Sasuke said smelling the ramen in the kitchen. 'How can he stomach ramen all the time?'Sasuke thought.

"Do you want to come in? I'll only be a minute," Naruto said turning away from the door following the scent of the ramen back into the kitchen. Sasuke had never been in Naruto's house before and he wasn't surprised at how messy it was. He knew that Naruto lived alone and he felt bad for him. Sasuke had always felt bad for Naruto. He lived alone himself and knew how hard it was to live alone sometimes. He was amazed at how well Naruto had adapted to the lifestyle of a loner. It never showed when he was out with his friends. Naruto was always so hyper and happy. Sometimes Sasuke envied him but most times he just went off by himself or watched from the sidelines. Sometimes it seemed almost like a movie that he couldn't stop, pause or close his eyes and get away from. On the outside he looked every bit the part of a hateful, spiteful avenger he was, or at least thought he was. The village and the people in it had softened him.

Naruto was now gulping down the ramen so fast it was as if he was seeing how much he could stuff in his mouth at once. He wasn't even letting it cool and was cringing at the heat of his breakfast. Either he really wanted to get out and train or he was just plain weird. Sasuke half smiled at the clumsy blonde.

"What's wrong with your face Sasuke?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"What do you mean what's wrong with my face?" Sasuke asked wiping the smile off of his face.

"You were smiling, is your face broken?" Naruto said trying not to laugh because he had just shoved another mouthful of ramen into his mouth.

"No my face is not broken, idiot, I just think its amusing to see you trying to swallow the whole cup of ramen before letting it cool at all," he said watching the blonde get up and walk into his bedroom. He heard a thud and Naruto cursing under his breath. When he finally came out he had a red mark on his face and Sasuke couldn't help but give Naruto a superior smirk.

"What is wrong with you today? You're a danger to yourself," Sasuke said with the remains of a smile on his lips.

"It's not my fault I didn't see the door," Naruto said quietly hoping Sasuke didn't hear. "Why do you seem so happy today anyways?" Naruto said louder.

"Because every day I train with you I get to kick your ass, and every day I kick your ass is a good one," Sasuke said wanting to laugh at the expression on Naruto's face and the fact that he had walked into the door. He had heard what the boy had said but pretended like he didn't.

----

Sasuke pushed Naruto playfully and he tripped a little. The blonde boy recovered quickly and pushed Sasuke just as hard. Sasuke chuckled as he stumbled from the blonde's push. It felt so normal to them to be together goofing off. Anyone who had seen them outside would've thought that they were best friends. Not the rivals they claimed to be.

When they arrived at the training area, Sasuke and Naruto found that they were alone just as they had been walking down to the training grounds. The boys sparred and by the end of an hour they were both pretty tired. They had been going at each other pretty hard and had both broken a sweat. They sat down and Naruto pulled a sandwich out of his pocket. Sasuke seeing the sandwich realized how hungry he was. He would never admit that to Naruto though. He watched a few people in the village start to come out of their houses. The village slowly got louder and it finally felt normal in Konoha.

Naruto had just finished his sandwich and both boys decided to continue their training. They were just training hand-to-hand combat and were giving all that they could without seriously hurting each other.

In the end they had been training for a good seven hours. Both of the boys were exhausted but for the most part they didn't really look it. Sure they were sweating, their breathing coming in pants, all they felt like doing was lying down and going to sleep but that didn't stop them from walking back to the now busy village and sitting down for some ramen.

----

"I'm so hungry," Naruto complained rubbing his stomach. "Why is it taking so long?"

"You're ramen is coming idiot," Sasuke said feeling his stomach growl unhappily. Somehow Naruto had managed to get Sasuke to buy him ramen.

After they had eaten their supper the two boys mumbled some half hearted goodbyes and left to get a good nights sleep. They were both exhausted and were dreading getting up to go on a mission tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei had approached them yesterday to tell Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura that they were going on a mission the day after next. This is why Naruto and Sasuke had trained today. The two had not known what was in store for them on their next mission.

----

--To be continued--


	2. A Two Person Mission?

**Disclaimer: The names and characters in this story do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Minor violence and mild swearing. This is still a Shounen ai so just because there wasn't any action between them yet doesn't mean that that's the way the whole story is going to be. **

* * *

**A Two Person Mission  
**_(edited)_

----

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He just kept tossing and turning on his bed. He was very pissed off by this. He needed a good sleep so that he could get up and focus on tomorrows mission. The more he tried the more that the thoughts he'd been trying to suppress all day floated in front of his eyes. He had thoughts of a certain blonde who was always so dumb but could be so annoying, or gullible, no _adorable._ That was the word that he was looking for. Naruto could be cute without even knowing it. _Like when he pushed me today,_ he thought. Sasuke reached up to touch his arm where the blonde boy had pushed him. _What am I thinking? I'm just being stupid,_ Sasuke thought or maybe he was reassuring himself. Whatever it was it settled his wandering mind and he rolled over onto his side and finally, after hours of restless turning, fell asleep.

----

"What?" Naruto said still half asleep. He heard it again a tapping sound. He sat up in bed and scratched his head. He stood up and grabbed his dresser for balance. He had to find whatever was making that annoying tapping and hurt it. All the thoughts of the mission gone from his mind he followed the noise all the way to the door.

"Shit," he said when he opened the door.

"Kakashi said to make sure you were coming," Sasuke said to the boy who was still in his boxers and very toned (might he add). He looked quite cute in his red silk boxers, Sasuke wanted to glomp him right there. _Hold the phone_, what was he thinking? Of course he didn't want to glomp Naruto.

'Well I am so go away,' Naruto said almost closing the door.

'Well, wasn't that interesting,' Sasuke said, as he turned away and walked down the small set of stairs. He walked slowly to the bridge taking his time because he knew he would be the first one there. He was always the first and Kakashi sensei was always the last.

Sasuke had lied to Naruto. Kakashi wouldn't be there for a while. He knew that the blonde would've been late because he was tired from yesterday. Maybe part of him had wanted to see Naruto in his boxers too.

Sasuke arrived at the bridge and was unsurprised by the lack of people there so he took to sitting on the railing of the bridge to wait for the others to arrive. This would be a good time to think about the weird dream he had had last night.

_Sasuke was walking through the woods and he could feel someone near by. Someone following him. Did they think he was stupid? He could see them darting in and out of the trees. They were horrible at hiding themselves. Or maybe they didn't want to be hidden. It was always a possibility. He stopped walking and stood silent in the still woods. There was an eerie silence to this place. He didn't like it. He was just about to leave when--_

_"Boo! I scared you didn't I?" a voice said from behind him, covering his eyes. Sasuke could tell by the voice that it was Naruto and his hands were warm on his face._

_"What are you--?"_

_"No time for talk right now," Naruto said placing his plump lips on top of Sasuke's. At first he fought it, but Naruto was either too strong and he couldn't pull away or the scariest thought of all; he wanted Naruto to kiss him._

This was where Sasuke had woken up. The thought had scared him. He didn't want to be gay, especially with Naruto. But maybe his dream was trying to tell him something. He had called Naruto cute yesterday, not to his face though. He would never admit that to Naruto. Never, never, never.

----

"Good thing Sasuke came to my door to wake me up," Naruto said quietly to himself. He stopped. "Why did Sasuke come to my door?" Naruto questioned the room around him almost half expecting an answer.

Naruto was frantically looking through his clothes trying to find something other then an orange suit to wear, it was going to be a hot day today, the sun was up and warm and it was only 7:30 in the morning. Naruto had boiled ramen and left it to cook as he threw on a comfortable pair of older jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Naruto then went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast of ramen.

Naruto had just run out the door and he had to hurry because Kakashi sensei might leave without him. It might actually be an important mission this time. Naruto saw Sakura and slowed down so that she wouldn't see him running. He casually walked up to her.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said as smoothly as he could.

"Hello Naruto," Sakura said sleepily and yawning. Naruto didn't say anything until they reached the bridge and saw Sasuke sitting on the bridge; he was staring glossy eyed into the water on the other side of the bridge. Naruto waved a hand in front of his face and smiled when he didn't react. He reached over to his arms but didn't touch them until he shouted-

"BOO!" he then grabbed Sasuke to shock him.

"Naruto, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked dully.

"Waking you up so you don't fall into the river stupid," Naruto said resting his back and elbows on the ledge of the bridge.

Everything was quiet except the river. It was odd.

POOF! Kakashi sensei appeared suddenly in the cloud of smoke he normally did.

"You're next mission is to escort some papers of importance to the wave country. It is a C ranked mission and I will only be sending Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura you will stay here, the Hokage has an important assignment for you to complete here in the village." Kakashi explained.

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You will leave at 11 o'clock this morning." Kakashi sensei said. "Sakura, the Hokage said for you to meet her in her office as soon as you got the information."

"Okay," she said quieter then ever, slowly walking away.

"That's all I really had to tell you so I'll see you guys later." Then Kakashi sensei disappeared the way he always does.

In a cloud of smoke.

"So what now?" Naruto asked. His stomach grumbled loudly. "How about we go have some ramen before we go. It's going to be a long trip to the wave country and we won't have any ramen."

"Is ramen all you think about?" Sasuke asked him.

"No, sometimes I think about you," Naruto said playfully. Sasuke stayed silent and didn't even give that statement time to bother him.

----

How did Naruto do it? Sasuke had just paid for Naruto's ramen. Again. Naruto always made up excuses. And how could you say no to such big blue eyes?

Sasuke was in a bad mood having just paid for Naruto's 7 bowls of ramen. They were now waiting against a wall of the village for their mission to arrive.

"You know I wasn't kidding before," Naruto said looking up at the sky.

"When?" Sasuke said, but he remembered.

"When I said that I think about you sometimes. I do," Naruto said still looking up at the clear blue sky. "You just pop into my head and the more I try to shove you out of my thoughts the more you want to stay. I know it sounds stupid-"

"No, it doesn't," Sasuke said. Looking at the dark trees that were close to the village door. "Sometimes I'll do something and it will remind me of you and then you're stuck in my head until I find some desperate way to get rid of you."

"I didn't know that you were like that too. Isn't that funny," Naruto said shoving his hands in his pockets. Sasuke let a small smile rest on his lips until he forced it back down.

"Don't flatter yourself it's not a big deal," Sasuke said still looking into the woods.

"All ready to go?" Kakashi-sensei had appeared with the papers for their mission.

"Yeah," Sasuke said taking the papers that Kakashi held out.

"There are some directions on the one of the pages so you know who to give them to," Kakashi said poofing away in one of his annoying cloud things.

"So you ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke standing up straight a couple feet away from the wall.

"Yeah, sure whatever, dobe," Sasuke smiled as a pout found its way to Naruto's face.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," Naruto said sounding hurt. His eyes had a glint of playfulness in them. Naruto had not been hurt, not too much anyways.

"What makes you think I care?" Sasuke said not smiling and starting the long walk for their mission.

It had been quiet for a while. Naruto wasn't talking, just walking. This was scaring Sasuke a little. Was it because he was embarrassed about what they had talked about earlier? The number one loud-mouthed ninja was never quiet unless he had a reason.

"Something wrong Naruto?" he asked after a couple minutes. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"No, why?" he asked from beside Sasuke. He was surprised the boy had said something. It had been getting quiet. Naruto had just kept quiet thinking Sasuke would get annoyed with him if he talked too much. They would be on this mission for about a week if nothing went wrong. He didn't want Sasuke pissed at him because that wouldn't be good for anyone.

"You're really quiet I was starting to get a little scared you're never quiet. As long as you're okay..." Sasuke said a little quieter then before. Looking almost longingly at Naruto. He looked different when he was quiet and not being loud and annoying. _For the better_, Sasuke thought to himself almost smiling.

"I'm fine, I thought you would be annoyed by my talking, and annoying Sasuke is like signing your death certificate,' Naruto said keeping his eyes on the ground.

"You always liked annoying me before..." Sasuke said a little freaked out by this new Naruto.

"Well I started caring about not annoying you when you announced your love to me," Naruto smiled but still refused to take his eyes off the ground.

"Announced my... hold on a minute... I did not announce my love for you... and what does not wanting to annoy me by talking have anything to do with that reason..." Sasuke said blushing just a little. How could Naruto say that he had _announced his love_ when he had only said that he thought about him sometimes.

Or maybe why was he freaking out so much?

'Deny you're love, and it will only grow,' was all that Naruto said.

"I do not love you," Sasuke said refusing to look at anything but the ground

"Tell that to your face. You look like an overly ripe tomato," Naruto said chuckling.

Sasuke slowed down his pace but did not stop, letting Naruto walk ahead of him still laughing.

'Was his face really that red?'Sasuke was embarrassed by what the blonde had said and stayed behind him for the better part of an hour.

"I was only joking with you Sasuke," Naruto said after what seemed like forever in the silence.

"Hn," was the only thing that Sasuke said in reply.

In a flash, Naruto had taken Sasuke around the middle and had pinned him in between himself and a nearby tree. "You shouldn't take me so seriously Sasuke," the blonde said only a few inches from Sasuke's mouth. His breathing had sped up a little but he was determined not to let it show. "What's wrong Sasuke, nervous?" Naruto asked getting closer to his lips.

No! He couldn't kiss Naruto; he wasn't sure of his feelings what if--. "Naruto stop joking around... its not funny anymore."

"What if I said I wasn't joking Sasuke," Naruto said coyly.

"I'd say we still have a mission to do," Sasuke said pushing out of Naruto's arms.

"Not so fast, Sugar, I'm not done with you yet," Naruto said sounding almost angry, slamming Sasuke's back against the tree again. Sasuke made a small attempt but stopped abruptly when Naruto pushed his lips roughly on to Sasuke's.

"That's enough," Sasuke said detaching their lips. Naruto let him wriggle free of his arms and continue walking but not before placing a loving kiss on the other boys neck.

'Oh God! I just kissed Naruto,' Sasuke thought horrified. What had he done?

----

It was getting dark and they had to find shelter. Sasuke found a place that was well hidden from the road and Naruto followed. Sasuke went to find firewood and Naruto had stayed at the camp.

Naruto had climbed a tree and was looking at the orange and pink sunset while he thought about the fact that he had kissed Sasuke. He didn't regret it at all and he could tell that Sasuke had wanted it, maybe not as much as Naruto had. Sasuke still hadn't sorted out his feelings yet. Naruto could tell. He was all embarrassed and withdrawn now. Even more so then before. It was like Sasuke had just shriveled up and died.

----

_--To be continued--_


	3. Alone in the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Some minor Violence. Mild Swearing. Sexual scenes will be getting more sexual then the previous chapter(s).**

* * *

**Alone In The Woods  
**_(edited)_

----

Sasuke looked so peaceful, sleeping down there beside the dying fire. There wasn't anything interesting in the tree so Naruto decided to go down and put more wood on the fire. When he reached the ground he saw Sasuke more closely and saw that his features were perfectly shaped in the almost dead flame. Naruto threw some wood on the fire and it roared to life (compared to what it had been). Sasuke stirred from the sudden burst of heat and light.

"'Whasgoingon?"' he said slurring his words a little. Naruto liked this Sasuke.

"'Nothing, just go back to sleep,"' Naruto said lying down behind Sasuke and snuggling up to him.

"'Hn,"' Sasuke's familiar sound. Naruto smiled as his head found his way into the curve of Sasuke's neck. He sighed and could smell that familiar scent that was Sasuke Uchiha. This contented him and he smiled. He found himself falling asleep with an arm around Sasuke's waist.

----

"Naruto!" Sasuke said angrily. He was really mad. "Why would you snuggle up to me like that and not wake me up for my shift?" Sasuke asked Naruto with an angry look in his eyes. He wasn't really _that_ angry with Naruto. He was angry because he was so embarrassed after he found himself waking up in Naruto's arms. They could've been killed in their sleep and they're mission wouldn't be completed. The papers _were_ important. Still it had felt nice to wake up to see Naruto holding on to him like that. Like someone still cared. Sasuke lived alone. His brother had killed his parents. He always felt like he was alone in this world.

Except when he was with Naruto.

He always felt somewhat alive when he was near the strange blonde haired boy. Like a part of his empty life was filled with something other then hate and sadness.

"It's not like we have to protect anyone. What's the big deal?" Naruto said. Sasuke took a breath. "You know what never mind... Spare me."

"I wasn't going to say anything about the mission you idiot," Sasuke said grabbing his bag and slinging it onto his back.

"What were you going to say then?" Naruto said pryingly.

"Nothing, nothing," Sasuke said making sure they had everything. "Come on lets go before it gets dark again."

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you were going to say," Naruto said. Sasuke looked back and saw a look of stubbornness in his eyes. He really wasn't going to move. He sighed.

"I was going to say that I don't want you snuggling up to me or kissing me or anything along those lines." Sasuke said with a faint pink tinge but his eyes said that he meant every word.

"Fine, fine. I was only proving a point yesterday anyways," Naruto said as he caught up to Sasuke.

"What was the point you were trying to prove?" Sasuke asked.

"That you can't resist me," Naruto said in a sexy voice. Sasuke sighed and Naruto laughed. The dark haired boy not liking this pushed Naruto and smiled when he fell face first onto the grass on the side of the road.

"I can resist you, dobe. Stop trying to flatter yourself," Sasuke said sounding as if he was bored. Naruto had gotten a big mouthful of grass when he fell and gave Sasuke a nasty look when he picked himself up off the ground.

----

They walked in silence until night fall and found a place to camp.Sasuke told Naruto to get the firewood. He was tired and didn't feel like getting the it himself. He was tired of being angry at Naruto. He missed him talking all day, his smile, how stupid he could be, but Naruto just didn't seem to want anything to do with that part of himself anymore.

"What have I done?" Sasuke moaned into his hands.

"Good question... what did you do?" Naruto said walking back to the camp that they had claimed for the night.

"Nothing that you would care about," Sasuke had almost said _dobe_... Naruto would've flipped.

"What if I do care... what would you do?" Naruto said dropping the wood near where they were going to build the fire.

"I'd make the fire, its getting dark," Sasuke said avoiding his gaze.

"Make the fire then," Naruto said sitting down and leaning his back against a near by tree. "I did collect the wood for you."

"Fine," Sasuke said picking up the two stones he had found that looked like good rocks to use to make a spark. He kept scuffing the stones off each other until a spark flew off and lit the wood.

"You changed the subject before... you didn't answer me. What did you do?" Naruto said looking over at Sasuke across the fire. It had been a while and Naruto was a little worried about Sasuke. He had been so quiet and in his own little world but that's what he was always. Maybe it was him, Sasuke talked back to Naruto, he never _started_ conversations.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto from his side of the fire. He looked kind of worried about the him. Sasuke hadn't talked since he'd pushed Naruto down on the ground. Naruto looked at him with his big blue eyes. Sasuke felt as if Naruto was prying into his thoughts.

"I was just wondering what I had done to make you so mad at me because you weren't talking at all. It scared me because I don't want you to be angry at me." Sasuke said looking into the depths of the dying flame.

Naruto thought about this. Sasuke didn't want him to be angry at him. _Why?_ Naruto thought.

"I'm not mad at you," Naruto said quietly when Sasuke went to gently place a log in the fire. When Naruto said this Sasuke dropped the log into the fire.

"Why didn't you talk to me all day then?" Sasuke said after he had sat back down against a tree closer to Naruto so they could talk.

"I thought you wanted quiet. I didn't think it was such a big deal to you,' Naruto said gazing over at Sasuke who was again looking at the fire.

"I've gotten so used to you talking all the time that it's almost comforting. I guess it just made me feel as if something was wrong with you. You always talk, all the time," Sasuke said still looking at the fire. Unable to take his eyes away from the large flame that had consumed the wood that he had just put in.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," Naruto said with a confused look on his face. Sasuke didn't need to look at the boy to tell he was confused. He could tell by the sound of his voice.

"A compliment, I think," Sasuke said finally bringing his eyes up to Naruto's.

"What are you saying Sasuke?" Naruto said without taking his eyes away from Sasuke, no matter how much his body told him to.

"I'm not really sure," Sasuke said almost taking his eyes off Naruto's. He stopped himself at the last second. He didn't want to look away, not yet.

"Do you like me Sasuke?" Naruto said still unable to draw his gaze away from Sasuke's face.

"I'm not totally sure," Sasuke said finally dragging his eyes away from Naruto's face he was blushing.

"I think you do," Naruto said, crawling over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Might be possible," Sasuke said quietly and not moving.

Naruto was a little nervous. He had just found out his feelings for Sasuke. That they had been more then feelings that you would have for friends. He placed a hand on Sasuke's.

"I love you Sasuke," he said. The blonde had a sudden urge to run away but forced himself to stay. Sasuke had to say something. He had to.

_Naruto_, Sasuke thought._ You're such an idiot, telling me this just straight out._

Sasuke turned to Naruto and took a breath. He parted his lips slightly and leaned forward. He couldn't believe what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself it felt so normal, to be leaning into kiss Naruto.

He felt their lips touch and it was better then the first time then he had kissed Naruto. He felt Naruto getting closer to him.

Sasuke had leaned over to kiss Naruto and now the blonde had pulled Sasuke up onto his feet. He pressed against him and slipped a leg in between his legs putting pressure on Sasuke so that it was just right, not painful but painfully mind blowing.

Sasuke moaned as the leg had been slipped between his own and was now rubbing up against him. Naruto was kissing his neck and Sasuke placed his arms on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto made his way back up to Sasuke's lips and pushed his leg the way that had made Sasuke moan before. He moaned into Naruto's mouth and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. They went on like this until Sasuke finally pulling his mouth away from Naruto's still panting.

"We should sleep," Sasuke said. "We'll need our energy in the morning."

"Yeah," Naruto said to Sasuke's neck. After Sasuke had pulled away he had gone back to kissing his neck.

"I mean it Naruto. We can do this later. We need sleep, we _are_ still on a mission," Sasuke said. He was hard and Naruto wasn't helping. Naruto still had his arms around Sasuke's waist and wasn't letting go keeping the two boys close together.

"The only mission I'm on is to get in your pants," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Naruto smiled. He hadn't really expected that reaction, but it was a good one. Sasuke looked a little scared to Naruto. He couldn't have Sasuke scared of him.

"I guess you're right. Its getting late." Naruto said.

The two boys found a place to lie down and they fell asleep. Together. Alone in the woods.

----

In the morning Sasuke woke up. Naruto was gone. He frowned when he looked beside him. _Where is Naruto?_ He saw Naruto walking towards him with fresh water and something to eat. He was very hungry and hadn't eaten for a while.

After both boys had eaten their fill they packed up their things again and headed out. Today they would reach the Wave country and be able to go home. Both of them were happy.

"How much longer?" Naruto asked like a little kid on his way to an amusement park.

"Not much, we're going to reach the wave country today so stop asking how much longer its going to be because I honestly don't know," Sasuke said in a tone that told Naruto to drop it.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Naruto said making his lip stick out in a pout.

"Sorry," Sasuke said to the blonde's lip before he kissed him. Naruto hadn't seen it coming and it took him a second to register what was going on. Unfortunately for him, once he realized it Sasuke had pulled away and took his hand to pull him along. Naruto made a sound to show that he was unhappy that Sasuke had pulled away from him but he said to himself that he would make up for it later when he Sasuke all to himself and the two of them weren't on a mission.

----

"There it is, Naruto," Sasuke said reaching the top of the hill first. Naruto was panting behind him. He had declared a race to the Wave country and lost. _Stupid blonde_, he thought to himself.

"Let's get this over with," Naruto said walking up beside Sasuke.

The two boys walked down the hill and saw the bridge that was built when they were genin. They had helped escort a bridge builder to the Wave country and now the city looked like it was buzzing with life.

The two walked across the bridge. It was quite long but very solid. When they reached the end they were pleased to see that the city was back on its feet. The stores had food in them again and (to Naruto's amazement) they even had a ramen stand. It was quite empty and Naruto begged Sasuke to stop and eat before they went to deliver the papers.

"On the way back," Sasuke said quietly.

"Fine," Naruto said crossing his arms. He wasn't happy. He wanted ramen. He hadn't had ramen in days.

----

"Your papers," Sasuke said bowing to the man who he was said to give the papers to.

"Thank you," a man of importance said to Sasuke, giving him a sum of money he was to give to the village when they returned.

They left feeling good about completing a mission on their own. Even if it was just a C-ranked mission.

They were walking down the street to the bridge and they saw the ramen stand. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sasuke--"

"Come on Naruto lets go." Naruto looked hurt. He'd wanted ramen. "I'll pay. I know you don't have any money to spend on ramen." Naruto looked at Sasuke as if he'd grown another head. _Since when was the Ice Prince__ so nice?_

"Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand in the middle of the street looking like an idiot?" Naruto had just been standing there looking stunned. Sasuke had paid for Naruto's ramen before why was this any different. _Because I kissed Sasuke last night_, Naruto thought to himself._ I made him moan like a girl_. Naruto smiled at the memory, Sasuke had been helpless in his arms.

"What are you smiling about," Sasuke said when he looked over to see Naruto's eyes glazed over in thought and a smile upon his chubby-ish face.

"Hmm?" Naruto said as he saw his ramen approaching.

"Never mind," Sasuke said knowing Naruto hadn't heard him.

----

Naruto had finished his eighth bowl of ramen and Sasuke had paid. _How can Naruto eat that much ramen?_

"Let's go home, Naruto,"

"Yeah, I want to sleep in my own bed again. Its so comfortable," Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Wake up. We have to get back to the village. We can stop and rest later. Just keep your eyes open. Were not out of the woods yet,"

"No shit. Were surrounded by trees," Naruto said under his breath catching up to Sasuke. He placed his hand in Sasuke's and intertwined their fingers. Sasuke looked at their hands and smiled briefly.

"What is our relationship right now," Sasuke said to Naruto after about twenty minutes of silence.

"I don't know exactly how you feel about me so I can't say what we are because I don't know," Naruto said hoping to get some sort of confession out of Sasuke.

"I thought you knew," Sasuke said remembering last night.

"Not exactly. You could just have a crush or something or you could really like me. Almost love me. I don't know," Naruto said keeping his eyes on the road under his feet.

"I..." Sasuke said. He liked Naruto more then some sissy crush but did he _almost love_ _him_, no.

"I... I love you, Naruto... With all of my heart."

Naruto's eyebrows went way up. He didn't know Sasuke felt like that. Not at all.

"I didn't know that," Naruto said hardly more then a whisper. Sasuke barely heard it.

"Well now you do."

Naruto stopped. He pulled Sasuke into the biggest hug. The most loving hug. A hug that made Sasuke realized that Naruto loved him too.

"I love you too Sasuke. I guess if its okay with you, were boyfriends," Naruto said lifting Sasuke's face to his.

"Fine by me," Sasuke said and he closed the distance between their lips. Naruto felt like an explosion had gone off inside him. It was hot, it was big and it felt good. To actually be loved by someone. It was a feeling that he had experienced only from Iruka sensei but not like this. Not to this extreme.

The stood there for a long time. Showing each other that they did love each other.

"How about that break," Sasuke said after he had pulled away and taken a breath. He rested his head against Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm all for it," Naruto said pulling Sasuke away at sitting against a tree. Sasuke sat in between his legs and Naruto held him like a teddy bear. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. They looked so peaceful.

----

"How adorable," a voice said quietly. It was low and smooth. "Two little love birds taking a nap."

"It makes me sick," Akimitsu said.

"Me too. Let's break it up," said the other voice.

----

_--To be continued--_


	4. An Old Acquaintance

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and I do not own him, I still wish I did though.**

**Warning: Minor violence, mild swearing. Not a lot of like sexual scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

**An Old Acquaintance  
**_(edited)_

----

The two predators watched their prey. Watched as their chests rose and fell with every breath. They decided to wait until they came around so that they could play with them first. Made it more fun to kill them in the end. In the trees they waited.

"How much longer do you think we have to wait?" Akimitsu asked.

"I don't know," said the man. He was growing impatient himself.

"Why can't we just go wake them?" Akimitsu asked.

"Go ahead then, if you're that impatient," the male said giving in.

"We've been following them ever since they left the village why wouldn't I be impatient?" Akimitsu said getting up from their hiding place.

Sasuke at once jumped up out of Naruto's arms and threw a kunai at Akimitsu.

"Itachi, help me. The brat's awake," Akimitsu said crouching down to talk to Itachi and narrowly avoiding the kunai thrown at her.

"Just go for the blonde one. Make it look like you're alone. Leave the dark haired one for me," Itachi said sounding stressed.

"Fine," Akimitsu said and stood back up again. The boys had vanished. She mentally hit herself, _how could she be so stupid? She should've kept an eye on her prey. _

_----_

Naruto and Sasuke ran as fast as they possibly could. They knew that whoever had been following them would probably catch up to them soon. There might be a possibility that they could out run them so they went for it.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto felt someone grab onto the back of his shirt.

"AH!" he yelled. Sasuke stopped and looked back. Who was this woman?

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked the strange woman. "If you want the papers, I'm sorry to say that there already in the Wave country."

"That's too bad, I guess we'll just have to kill you instead," Akimitsu said. "Pity, you're such a handsome kid too."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. Unhand Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What are you going to do about it... come after me and take him? I'd like to see you try," Akimitsu said. Giving a little laugh for effect.

Sasuke went after her after a moment. She was surprised that he actually had the nerve to go after her. He pulled out another kunai and now had one in either hand. She darted out of his way and was almost scratched. She then vanished with Naruto and left Sasuke for Itachi to take care of. Just like he had wanted. She was too good to him.

Sasuke knew that there were two people attacking them. He didn't know who the other person was but he could guess and he could put two and two together. Coming after them after they had already delivering the papers, waiting until they woke up. If someone had really wanted to kill them they would have just gone over and slit their throats in their sleep. Not that Sasuke actually slept. He had known that there had been people following them. Ever since day one. He had been confused why they hadn't attacked them. But it kind of made sense now.

Itachi saw Sasuke through the trees. _It's been a while little brother_, he said to himself. Itachi smiled. Sasuke had realized that he was there. _He has improved too,_ he thought, _but maybe not enough. Oh well._

"Come out Itachi, I know you're there," Sasuke said feeling a familiar yet unfamiliar chakra. _It's changed a little_, Sasuke observed. But it's still Itachi's chakra.

"I see you have improved. If only a little," Itachi said giving Sasuke an evil smirk.

"Spare me the pleasantries. What do you want with me and Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"To play."

"What the hell?" Sasuke said before Itachi had thrown two kunai which had pinned him up against a tree. His feet were not touching the ground.

"You can come out now Akimitsu."

Sasuke saw that Akimitsu came out with Naruto. She had a kunai to his throat. He relaxed a little when he saw that Sasuke was okay.

"Can I kill the blonde now Itachi?" Akimitsu asked him pushing the kunai closer to a large vein that was throbbing in his neck. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"No, he will not die today," Itachi said not looking at the boy. "He's going to watch me kill his boyfriend, my whore of a brother."

Naruto whimpered. Sasuke looked at him as a tear fell down his face. I'm so sorry Naruto, just remember that I love you, everything will be alright, Sasuke said more to himself then to Naruto who was now trying to blink back more tears.

Itachi finally came after him and, Naruto, who was still crying, watched him. Itachi slashed him with a kunai several times. Sasuke broke free of the kunai holding him to the tree. He was bleeding but the cuts weren't that deep.

Itachi came after him once again and hit him hard. He felt something crack and everything went black.

Naruto watched as Sasuke hit the tree and had heard a crack. Sasuke now lay motionless on the ground at the roots of the tree. Itachi went over to feel if he had a pulse.

Sasuke did have a pulse. Itachi smiled. He didn't want to kill him. He was going to do worse. Itachi thought that it would be fun to put Sasuke in a coma and then have him forget everything. There was always a possibility that he would remember things after a while but he put the jutsu on him and hoped that Sasuke would remember after a couple months or so. Have him relive everything. Remember everything bad in his past. Itachi killing his parents. Being raised alone without parents or his brother. Being all alone and wondering why. And then the hatred that had developed because of him.

"Let the boy go," Itachi said to Akimitsu.

"Wha--" she said confused.

Naruto instantly ran to Sasuke's side. The brunette had been cut badly by Itachi and he wasn't waking up. He had a pulse though. Sasuke was alive. Naruto half smiled. He had to get Sasuke back to Konoha as soon as he could. First though, he had to see what he could do about the cuts that he had attained.

**Who Are You?**

----

Naruto had found a stream and laid Sasuke down so that he could clean him up. He was scared for the boy who looked so peaceful. _Was Sasuke ever going to wake up?_ Naruto asked himself. It didn't look like it. _Why would Itachi do that?_ Naruto asked himself. Sasuke was his brother. He had heard the story of Itachi and Sasuke. How Itachi had killed all of Sasuke's family and left him alone in this world. Alone to live and hate. To fend for himself. Make a life on his own with the coldness of not having parents in his soul, in his eyes. It never mattered how happy Sasuke was, he always had a bitterness in his eyes. Naruto had grown up in a world like that. No parents, no one to look out for him. It was possible that he had had a harder time then Sasuke. The whole village had pushed him away for having the _Kyuubi _inside of him. If it hadn't been for Iruka sensei Naruto would probably be similar to Sasuke.

Sasuke was alone. Everything was dark. He was scared. Where was Naruto? Why had he run off? He tried to talk but was unable. He didn't like it here. He wanted to go back to the village. To be pestered by Naruto. Wait, Naruto didn't pester him anymore. Naruto loved him now and he loved Naruto as well. Maybe more then he would ever know. Right now Sasuke wanted to curl up in Naruto's arms and go to sleep. Stay there forever. First though, he had to find a way out of this creepy dark that had overcome his body.

Naruto, finishing cleaning up Sasuke, had bandaged him as best as he could. He didn't know how because he had never needed to bandaged himself. The _Kyuubi_ had always healed his wounds for him. Naruto hoisted the brunette up onto his shoulder and started the long journey to Konoha.

Naruto ran as fast as he could with Sasuke on his back. He ran and didn't stop, not to eat and not to sleep. Sasuke was the most important thing on his mind and he knew that if he tried to go to sleep that he would just lie there awake. It was better to use the time to run instead of wasting it.

Naruto continued like this for two days and was relieved to see the walls of Konoha. This gave him a burst of energy, just enough to get Sasuke to the hospital. Outside the door, he saw Sakura, Naruto's body finally gave into rest. He collapsed at the door. Sakura ran for the two boys who were lying unconscious outside of the hospital.

----

'He's lucky he got Sasuke back when he did, and its a good thing you were walking by the doors when you did, Sakura. This boy could've died.' Naruto heard a woman of authority say. He had a massive headache and he had no energy to move. _Why is my body like this? What did I do?_ Naruto suddenly had an image of Sasuke lying at the base of the tree and sat up suddenly making the image vanish. It had been real.

'Where's Sasuke? Is he okay?' Naruto burst out suddenly.

'Calm down Naruto, he's fine for the moment. In a coma, and with broken neck and by some miracle he wasn't paralyzed,' Sakura said to him. 'Now lay down Naruto, I know you're in pain.'

'Where is Sasuke?' Naruto asked registering that the brunette was in fact okay, even if he had a broken neck.

'He's in this room, chill Naruto. What happened out there? Sasuke was in pretty bad shape when you brought him here.'

Naruto knowing that Sasuke was near to him was happy and he smiled. He didn't answer Sakura's question and instead asked. 'Can I see him?'

'I guess... ' Sakura said pulling the curtain the divided the room across the track.

Naruto saw Sasuke sleeping. He wanted to go over there and lay down with him, but he would've gotten some pretty weird looks from the people surrounding them. He instead walked over to him and stood looking down on him. Watching the brunette's chest rise and fall slowly. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's cheek and sighed. He wished that Sasuke would just wake up and stop worrying everyone. He stroked Sasuke's jawbone. It was well defined and gorgeous just like the rest of his body. He saw some of the cuts on Sasuke's face. He wished for Sasuke's sake that they didn't scar his face. It was too beautiful to ruin.

Naruto wanted Sasuke to wake up so much that he dropped to his knees and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

'Sasuke, I know you probably can't hear me but I don't care,' Naruto knew that Sakura was listening and watching him. He didn't really care; Sasuke meant so much more to him then what Sakura thought. 'Sasuke, you have to wake up. I need you to wake up. I wouldn't be able to live if you didn't come back to me. Please Sasuke come back to me.' Naruto could feel the sting of tears in his eyes; he kissed Sasuke's hand and stood up again. He walked back over to his bed and laid down.

'Are you all right Naruto?' Sakura asked.

'I'm fine,' Naruto said starting to cry harder.

'Is there anything I can do?' she asked hesitantly.

'Go away and stop asking me questions,' Naruto said trying to make it sound as if he wasn't crying. Sakura could tell though. She left him reluctantly and quietly closed the door, leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone once more. Except this time, Naruto felt more alone then he ever had before in his life.

----

_'Please Sasuke come back to me.'_ Sasuke had heard someone talking to him. He was sure it had been someone he had known. This person had meant a lot to him. Why couldn't he remember? Who was he? Why was this happening to him? He wanted answers. He wanted to wake up from this bad dream. It was like he was trapped in his own mind and all the memories in his mind slowly trickled away from him. All of everything he had known. Slowly he was forgetting everything._ I just want things the way they had been_.

_Naruto I love you_. Sasuke then forgot this final thought that had been keeping him sane inside his head. He was now officially a broken soul.

----

_--To be continued--_


	5. Bad News

**Disclaimer: Same one as always.**

**Warning: Sad parts in the story.**

* * *

**Bad News  
**_(edited)_

----

Naruto had fallen asleep. Cried himself to sleep actually and he had just woken up. He could hear Sasuke breathing loudly. Gasping for breath really. He was at Sasuke's side in an instant. He leaned down to Sasuke's ear.

"Please Sasuke don't do this. Calm down. Please just wake up. I need to talk to you again. If you die right now then a part of me will die to. Don't you dare give in now. You're stronger then this. Fight it."

It appeared that Sasuke had heard him. His heartbeat slowly went back to normal and Naruto sighed. What had just happened? Naruto didn't _really_ care as long as Sasuke kept on living. He needed Sasuke like he needed air. He always had. Sasuke had saved him multiple times. He had been grateful then. And he was grateful now.

Naruto stood looking down at Sasuke. It was a little overwhelming to him but he didn't look away. Naruto stood there for what seemed like hours looking at Sasuke looking so helpless. If Naruto ever met Itachi again he would make him pay. Sasuke didn't deserve this.

----

"Shouldn't the boy be waking up now?" Akimitsu said to Itachi somewhere in the woods surrounding the village.

"Yeah he should," Itachi said. "You do have to remember though that the jutsu I used is more powerful to some people then to others."

"Sasuke was a strong kid though, I wouldn't be surprised if he were to wake up right now," Akimitsu said.

----

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand tighten in his own and gasped.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. He could see the boy's eyes flutter open. "Oh my god, you're awake!"

"Who are you? And where am I?" Sasuke asked not even knowing who he was.

"Sasuke You're in the hospital," Naruto said taking Sasuke into a huge hug.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Sasuke said with a strange coldness. "What is your name. You didn't tell me."

"I'm Naruto. Don't you remember Sasuke? Are you okay?' Naruto said standing back looking at the boy. His eyes looked different, distant. These weren't the eyes of Naruto's love.

_They were the eyes of a stranger_.

"Stop calling me Sasuke. I don't know who he is."

"What should I call you then?"

"Don't call me anything. Don't even talk to me." Sasuke said looking out the window. "Could you please go away now. You're making me uncomfortable."

"You don't remember anything do you?" Naruto said looking hurt.

"Remember what? There's nothing to remember."

_'This boy seems to know me. He seems familiar but I just can't put my finger on where I met him.'_

The two sat in silence. Sasuke tried to remember anything at all. Tried to concentrate. All that came to his head was the image of the other boy's happiness in seeing him awake. '_Who was this kid who kept calling him Sasuke?'_

Naruto was confused at what had happened to Sasuke. Why had he forgotten everything?

Naruto then remembered that Itachi had crouched next to Sasuke. At the time he had only thought that it was to check his pulse. He must've done something to Sasuke. Naruto had been at an ungodly angle and hadn't seen much. Just Sasuke getting beaten up by his _loving_ brother. There had to be something that he was missing. He was going to get to the bottom of it. Naruto was going to go to the Hokage when he was released. Was there some kind of of jutsu or something that Itachi could have used on Sasuke?

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. True to his word he had left him alone. Now though, it was quite lonely in the empty blank hospital room. There was nothing to look at outside and Sasuke couldn't get up anyways. He was sore all over from something. What had really happened to him?

"Umm... excuse me, N--," Sasuke started to say. He had forgotten his name.

"Na-ru-to. My name is Naruto. What do you want?" the boy asked turning over to face him.

"I was wondering if you could talk to me. Tell me what happened. I'd really like to know more about why my body is so sore. It's annoying." Sasuke said staring at the door.

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke would admit that something was actually painful. Or that he was in pain. He just had to remember that this wasn't the Sasuke he knew. It was one who knew nothing of anything that had went on. Totally oblivious to everything. This thought threatened to send Naruto to the ground crying. Why did this have to happen now? Him and Sasuke had been doing so well.

"What exactly did you want to know. Who you are? Or just what happened?" Naruto asked him.

"I want to know everything."

"Well, I guess we should start at the beginning," Naruto said feeling like he was talking to a little child. And not a teenage boy. "Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, you're 16 years old and..."

"And what?" Sasuke said looking at him enquiringly.

"And you live in the hidden leaf village also known as Konoha," Naruto said finishing the sentence quietly.

"Sas-uke?" the boy said. "That's what you called me earlier isn't it?"

"Yes," Naruto said getting the sudden urge to go over and kiss him. He looked so adorable when he was deep in thought. "Does it ring a bell?"

"No, not really... so what else can you tell me?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"Well..." Naruto said. This was going to be a long afternoon.

----

"Hello there. How are my sick little boys?" Tsunade, the Hokage said as she walked in looking at the records. "Oh my," she said when she saw that both of them were awake and sitting up on Sasuke's bed, looking out the window. "You boys should be lying down. Or at least be on your own bed." She said looking at Naruto. Sasuke smiled. Tsunade was happy that he actually had something to smile about.

"Naruto you are free to go. You were only here because you were asleep from over exhaustion. You look all better, so you may leave today."

Tsunade smiled as Naruto jumped up and did a victory dance on the floor by the bed. Tsunade and Sasuke watched him in silence. Naruto was in the middle of his little dance thing and he stopped. Aware of the eyes on him. He blushed. Sasuke and Tsunade laughed. Really laughed though. Sasuke was laughing. He had never actually heard Sasuke laugh like that before and he liked it. He would have to remember to make Sasuke laugh again in the future.

Naruto joined in on the laughter. No use sulking about his embarrassment. It _was _his own fault.

"I really want to get out of here. I haven't had ramen in days." Naruto said looking around to see if he had forgotten anything. His search around the room only served to give him another look at Sasuke and this gave him another pang of painful memories to his heart. _It's not the same Sasuke as before. He might never remember anything ever again. Just walk away Naruto_.

"Bye then Naruto, I'll probably be talking to you soon," Tsunade said giving him a look that said she wanted a full story of what happened to Sasuke.

"Bye," he said to Tsunade. "I'll probably see you soon Sasuke," Naruto said looking lovingly down on the boy. If Sasuke thought he was weird then he didn't show it.

"Bye Na-ru-to," the brunette said as a joke. Tsunade was surprised at how well he was recovering even though he didn't have his memory. He was joking around with Naruto, that was a good sign.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's comment and punched his arm gently.

"Oww," Sasuke said smiling. _What am I doing? I don't even know this boy and yet I'm so comfortable with him. What was my relationship with him? I obviously knew him._

"Don't hurt yourself," Naruto said smiling.

"What?" Sasuke said a little confused.

"Don't think so hard that you hurt yourself. It's okay to not remember. It'll come back soon. Take your time. I promise you'll remember," Naruto said sounding more sure of himself then he thought. He hoped that Sasuke got his memory back. If not then Naruto would be devastated. He loved Sasuke and he wasn't about to lose him to some stupid forgetfulness jutsu.

Sasuke had noticed that Naruto had looked at him a little more then a friend would've. Had he been--

"Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto told you that was your name."

"Yeah, he did."

"Good, at least he was good for something," Tsunade said smiling a little at her own joke. Sasuke didn't like her very much. She was kind of weird.

"What is the point that you're trying to get to?" Sasuke said with a stern look on his face.

"You are not to leave the hospital by yourself. You are not to leave the gates of this village with anyone until you get your memory back."

"Okay..." Sasuke said just looking at the woman in front of him.

"We, the doctors and I, think that we have found out the problem. You were hit by a special jutsu. It cannot be reversed by anything we do here. Your memory, if it comes back, will come back on it's own. We aren't sure when but eventually it will come back," Tsunade said almost like she was telling him that he was going to die in a week. Hell, he could die this week, he didn't know. He couldn't remember anything.

----

Naruto hadn't left like Tsunade had thought. He had been listening to the conversation between the woman and Sasuke. 

And he didn't like it one bit.

They didn't know when Sasuke was going to get his memory back. Or even if it was going to come back at all. There was nothing that anyone could do.

Naruto was crushed. He loved Sasuke and wasn't about to lose him to some stupid jutsu Itachi had put on him. Sasuke was allowed out of his room. Naruto thought it might be fun to take Sasuke out to get some fresh air sometime. And maybe do little sight seeing.

Naruto had gone for a walk after hearing Tsunade's words. He hadn't even stopped for ramen. He'd gone off to sit on a bench. It was cold but it took him off his shaking legs. He had been so excited to eat but had been crushed at Tsunade's words. Even if it was the same Sasuke would he still like Naruto back?

He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't seen Sakura approaching.

"Can I sit here?" She said looking down at Naruto.

"I don't think it matters what I'm going to say you're probably going to sit down anyways," Naruto said still staring at the ground and not at the girl that he had once had a crush on. He was now over her. He loved Sasuke. Why couldn't people just leave him alone?

"What's wrong Naruto? You've been sad and depressed ever since you brought Sasuke back," Sakura asked him. She was worried about Naruto and Tsunade had asked her to talk to him.

"There is nothing wrong. Just leave me alone." Naruto said this in such a defensive tone it sounded like he was hiding something big. Maybe him liking Sasuke was big. Naruto was scared that this new Sasuke would get weird around him and other people who he had gotten to respect him would lose all of their respect for him. He didn't want that. It had taken so long to earn their respect in the first place.

"If you're sure," Sakura said cautiously. She didn't want Naruto to be upset. She would've liked to know what was wrong. If it had something to do with Sasuke then she wanted to know.

Why had Sasuke lost his memory? Who had done it? She knew she couldn't ask Naruto. Tsunade had asked her not to anyways.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto said a question popping into his head. "Why didn't you come on the mission Sakura? What did Tsunade want?"

"Oh, there was an opening at the hospital and Tsunade wanted to know if I wanted to learn to be a nurse. She knew that's what I really wanted. That's why I'm spending so much time at the hospital," Sakura said looking at the building across the street. "It was hard at first but its pretty fun once you get the hang of helping people. It's really rewarding," Sakura heard Naruto's stomach rumble and grumble. "How about we go get some ramen? You must be hungry. You haven't had any in days. What do you say?"

"Sure," Naruto said perking up a little but still talking in a monotone.

----

Naruto only ate one bowl of ramen. He wasn't that hungry and it reminded him of the time that him and Sasuke had eaten ramen at the stand in the Wave country.

**(Naruto's Flashback)**

_-'Are you coming? Or are you just going to stand in the middle of the street looking like an idiot?' Sasuke had said from the ramen stand._

_-'I... I love you, Naruto. With all of my heart.'_

_-'How about that break?' Sasuke had said after he had kissed Naruto._

**(End of Flashback)**

He missed Sasuke. They had had a pretty good time on that mission. He could feel a bubble of emptiness rise up in him. It was like a thousand knives were stabbing his heart over and over. How could Itachi do that?

Sakura watched Naruto. His eyes had gone from loving, to sad to violently angry in a matter of minutes. He was the only one in the village who knew what had happened to Sasuke. Sasuke probably didn't know the whole story. And if he had, he didn't know it anymore.

Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and declared himself full. Sakura just stared at him.

What had happened to the Naruto that ate_ at least_ 5 bowls of ramen at a time?

Where had Naruto gone?

He was turning into a version of Sasuke.

She couldn't let that happen.

It was getting dark. They had walked and were quite close to Naruto's house. Sakura had to go back to the hospital but she said that he could come by anytime to talk to her.

Naruto walked up the stairs to his house. It was so quiet. It was going to be a long night. He could tell already. He had grown to like sleeping when Sasuke was around. It comforted him. He hadn't known what he had been missing out on.

He opened the door and was met by darkness. He walked through the house without tuning on any lights. He flopped down on his bed without slipping under the covers or removing any of his clothes.

He laid in that one spot for what seemed like forever and fell into an uneasy sleep.

----

The blonde haired boy woke up later in the morning then usual. He decided to eat breakfast. He put two pieces of bread in the toaster. He still didn't want to eat raman just yet.

He was eating his toast and he thought that since he wasn't doing anything today that he could see Sasuke and maybe take him for a walk if he wanted to go. He would take him around the village where he had spent most of his time. He was going to try to make Sasuke's memory come back. He wasn't going to let this ruin Sasuke. It wasn't fair.

----

Naruto walked into the hospital. He made his way to Sasuke's room and stopped at the door. What if he wasn't allowed? He turned around outside the door. He would ask Tsunade first.

He found Tsunade not far from Sasuke's room.

"Excuse me Tsunade," Naruto said quietly.

"Yes Naruto?" she said continuing to look through the files.

"I was wondering if I could take Sasuke out for a walk. It's a nice day out and I would expect that he's tired of being in the hospital room."

"I suppose. But you have to watch his collar bone. It is still broken," Tsunade said watching Naruto now, having found the file she was looking for.

"Yeah. I'll be careful. We would just be walking anyways," Naruto said smiling broadly. His plan was going good. All that was left was to get Sasuke to agree and get him out of the hospital.

Naruto all but ran to Sasuke's room. He threw open the door. To see Sasuke sleeping. He looked so peaceful. The blonde walked over to the side of the bed that Sasuke was facing. He watched the boy breathe so calmly.

Naruto watched Sasuke until the boy's eyes slowly opened.

"Whoa..." Sasuke breathed when he saw Naruto. "Where did you come from?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk out in the village. You've been trapped in this room so long. Just to get some fresh air. I can show you around if you want," Naruto said watching for the brunette's answer. He saw the boy's mouth open. "I already ran my idea by Tsunade. She gave me a thumbs up. It's all up to you. Would you like to go for a walk?"

It was like he had read his mind. Sasuke was going to ask if he'd asked Tsunade. He really did want to get out the hospital. "Sure, it would be fun. Take me somewhere I've been before."

"Anything for you," Naruto said lovingly. He was shocked that it had slipped out of his mouth. He'd hoped that Sasuke hadn't noticed.

Who was this boy? He knew nothing of him, yet he knew everything about the brunette. He was curious. Maybe this walk would be good for some answers. Or maybe some memories.

----

The boys reached the bottom of the stairs and were finally able to go outside. When they first stepped out Sasuke was amazed at how familiar the buildings were.'I've been here before. It seems familiar, but I can't remember what happened.'

----

--To be continued--


	6. Take Me There

**Take Me There  
**_(edited)_

----

First place Naruto took Sasuke was the Uchiha Estate.

Sasuke looked at what Naruto said was his old home. It looked familiar. It also looked empty. A place that would haunt his nightmares forever. He could hear the wind going through the houses. Whistling. It was deafening in the silence. So empty. So lonely.

----

Naruto took Sasuke to the raman stand, Sasuke had been there with Naruto before. It might be able to spark some memories in his mind.

----

Okay so Naruto only took Sasuke to the raman stand mostly so that he could get something to eat. Much to his surprise Sasuke still didn't like raman. Maybe Naruto was hoping that Sasuke would like raman now that his mind was a little messed up. But he guessed that someone as stubborn as Sasuke would never like raman, no matter what the brain injury.

Naruto thought that maybe Sasuke might be able to remember something about the place they used to train. It was what he had lived for.

----

They reached the training grounds. So many memories assulted Naruto's mind that he blanked out for a moment.

Sasuke saw the area and gasped. He remembered this place. Not too well, but he still recognized it. He'd been here many times. Broken a sweat. Trained here with Naruto... standing beside him was Naruto. He wished his collar bone wasn't broken. He would've fought with him right there. He was shabby and needed a lot of work to make up for his weeks loss of training.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew that something else was missing about Naruto in his mind. There was something else that he was forgetting. And it was something pretty big.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "I remember some stuff. But there is something else about you that I haven't remembered yet. What is it?"

"You'll remember when its time for you to remember," Naruto said with a twinge of sadness.

----

Naruto took Sasuke back to the hospital. He knew that Sasuke would remember, he had so much faith. But maybe it was because his future depended on Sasuke getting his memory back.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to the hospital when suddenly Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto. He knew that look, it was the look that was totally 'old Sasuke'.

Sasuke went the few steps to Naruto and kissed him. He felt Naruto smile into the kiss.

"Naruto I remember." Sasuke said when he pulled away from the kiss.

All the memories of his life came back. All the good and all the bad.

"I can see that."

"I still love you," Sasuke said watching the smile take over Naruto's face. Everything was good. Everything felt right.

Naruto leaned over and kissed him. Not hard not long. Just right.

Somehow then he knew everything would be all right. Even though he had a cast/brace on and around his neck, he knew that it would heal. Along with any of the pains that Naruto had gained from his lapse in memory. Sasuke hoped that everything would be as it had been before Itachi had gotten his hands on him.

"I have to make it back to the hospital soon," Sasuke said between kisses.

"Then shut up and relax until you do," the blonde said quickly pulling Sasuke into a long kiss. Sasuke had missed this. He had missed Naruto. It was like a part of his mind had been sealed away from him and it had gone on as usual. Now that Naruto had opened it up to him again he felt free. Free to kiss Naruto. Free to love him like he had before.

Sasuke was overwhelmed with this awkward and uncomfortable feeling. Happiness. He hadn't felt a shred of happiness in what seemed like forever. Not since his parents--

"What's wrong Sasuke? Why did you stop?" the blonde asked him pulling away to look at him.

"Nothing," the brunette answered. It was nothing to Naruto. He pretty much already knew. It wasn't anything huge. It was known in the village. Itachi had killed their parents. And he'd come after--

'Me,' Sasuke said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked Sasuke, very confused. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong Naruto."

"Well what am I supposed to think? You say you love me-"

"I do!"

"-and then you pull away from me and look sad like your depressed. You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to," Naruto said sounding very hurt. This time he wasn't joking around either. Sasuke was sending him mixed signals.

"I'm sorry, it's not you're fault Naruto. It's mine. I was thinking about how happy I was. The last time I was that happy it was before my brother killed my family," Sasuke said looking at the ground.

Naruto pulled him into a hug. "Oh," The word came from his mouth. It was quiet and Sasuke barely heard it.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah," the boy said looking at Sasuke.

"I think we should be getting back to the hospital now. The sun is starting to go down."

Both of them had lost track in time. They were very surprised to see that it was starting to get dark out.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Naruto said before giving his lover one last kiss.

The walk back to the hospital was quiet but it wasn't awkward. Naruto had slipped his hand into Sasuke's and had intertwined their fingers.

----

When they reached the hospital Tsunade was surprised to see them.

"Hey Tsunade," Sasuke said to the Hokage in his old attitude-filled tone.

"I take it this is a welcome back for you?" she said looking at Sasuke. He was pretty much back to normal. He had his stance and voice both full of attitude back. She smiled. Naruto had worked his magic on the brunette. Now he just had to heal.

"Naruto, Kakashi was looking for you. You have a mission to attend to tomorrow. It's a B-rank and you'll be gone for a while," Tsunade said to the boy clad in orange.

Sasuke knew that this was a mission he wasn't going on. He would be more of a pain then a help with his collar bone like this and he couldn't take the chance of hurting it even more.

"What time?"

"At 7 o'clock sharp," the woman said matter-a-factly. "Right now though, I think you should help Mr. Uchiha back to his room."

"Yeah. Okay," the blonde said looking at Sasuke.

They walked up the stairs to Sasuke's room. In silence. This time it was awkward. Naruto was going on a mission without Sasuke. It was B-ranked and probably very dangerous. Worst of all, it was for a long time. Sasuke would be better by the time that Naruto returned. At least they would be able to have a little more fun when Naruto got back.

"I guess this is good-bye then. I'll see you later," Sasuke said to Naruto looking very put out. He wasn't going to see him for a long time. He loved Naruto. He'd just gotten his memory back. Now he had to suffer more.

"Wait," Naruto said grabbing his arm. Sasuke turned around looking into Naruto's eyes. Both had hurt lurking in their eyes. Narutp pulled the other into a hug. Sasuke reached behind him for the doorknob. When he found it he turned it and pushed open the door. He pulled Naruto inside.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to see you for a long time. I'm so so sorry," Naruto said tightening his grip on Sasuke.

'Is this the last time I'm going to see Naruto before he leaves?' Sasuke thought. It couldn't be. He needed Naruto. What was he going to do?

"Naruto, I love you so much. I know you'll return fine. I'll be better by the time that you get back and I'll be waiting for you," Sasuke said ending the hug. A short good bye would make it easier.

"I love you too Sasuke. I'll come see you tomorrow before I go to meet Kakashi. He's always late so it won't really matter," Naruto said turning away to leave.

"Wait one more thing," Sasuke said. Naruto turned around. He wasn't prepared for Sasuke to grab his shirt and pull him into a kiss. But that's what happened. They heard a knock on the door. Good thing it didn't have a window. It was Sakura.

"Oh, hi guys," Sakura said blushing. She was always blushing in front of Sasuke for some reason or another. "Naruto, I thought you'd be gone by now."

"We just got back from a walk," Sasuke said directly to her.

"Oh," she said looking away. Looking at anything but the boy with the most penetrating stare. Once those black eyes were on you you just wanted to get out of their range. "You should be in bed soon. You need rest. You're hurt."

"Naruto was just leaving. He has a mission tomorrow. Don't you Sakura?"

"Yes, I do." Sasuke had missed the way Sakura had shivered when Sasuke had said her name. Naruto hadn't. He almost glared at her when she batted her eyelashes at Sasuke.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto," Sasuke said to Naruto when he reached the bed. He did not face him. His fist was clenched on the side that Naruto couldn't see. He couldn't believe that the both of them were going on a mission for such a long time. Not that he cared about Sakura. Mostly just Naruto.

"Bye," Naruto said noticing the detached voice. Something was bothering Sasuke. He'd have to ask him tomorrow since Sakura was in the room. The blonde left and Sasuke sighed. It was so hard. He'd had about an hour with the boy since he'd gotten his memory back. Now he was leaving for a month. Life just wasn't fair.

"Umm... Sasuke?" Sakura said sounding a little nervous.

"What Sakura"' he said looking up at her. He sat down on the bed facing away from Sakura and out the window. He saw Naruto walking down the street going home.

"Is something wrong?" she said cautiously not wanting him to snap at her.

"No."

"Okay then," she said in a happier tone. "Let's get you fed and put to bed."

Sasuke allowed himself to be fussed over by the girl. They were going to go a month without each other. Just one night and then a blissful Sakura free month.

Sakura finally left after making sure that Sasuke was indeed in bed. She had fussed over him for over an hour. Doing what? Absolutely nothing. That's what. Sasuke had started to get angry. He was tired and did not need Sakura around all night. He had faked sleep to get her out.

Once the door had closed his eyes shot open. He was free. He could think without Sakura's voice breaking his train of thought. His mind automatically thought of him and Naruto in the training grounds. Breathless from kissing each other. He smiled. That was one thought he didn't want to forget very soon.

Sasuke touched his lips as though trying to bring Naruto back. It didn't work. He hadn't planned on it.

The door suddenly flung open. His eyes widened at the person standing there.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke whispered since they weren't supposed to have visitors and he was supposed to be sleeping.

"I missed you"' Naruto said walking over to Sasuke's bed. "I had to wait for Sakura to leave. Couldn't have her thinking that there is anything going on."

"Yeah... I agree," Sasuke said still amazed that Naruto was standing in the doorway to his room. Sasuke moved over when Naruto sat on his bed. He removed his shoes and laid down with arm over Sasuke's chest. He snuggled up to the others chest. Sasuke was now comfortable in the room. He could fall asleep now. He closed his eyes. It was like a dream.

"Good night Sasuke," Naruto said sleepily.

"Night Naruto. Love you," Sasuke said, he was very tired. He suddenly found that Naruto had snuck in a last good night kiss and smiled. This was unnervingly comfortable. Everything felt right. He forgot that he was in the hospital for a broken collar bone, and that Naruto was leaving for a long time. That didn't matter right now. Nothing mattered to Sasuke right now except for Naruto.

----

_--To be continued--_


	7. Turning Back

**Turning Back  
**_(edited)_

----

"AHHHHHH!"

The two woke up. When they realized what was happening Naruto jumped up.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you molesting Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

"I wasn't-"

"He wasn't molesting me Sakura. I would've knocked him out if I hadn't wanted him on me. Leave him alone. He did nothing to you."

Naruto flinched like Sasuke had hit him when he'd said that. He believed it. Why had he flinched? Sasuke loved him. He was waiting here for him. Even though Naruto knew that he wanted to go so bad. Stupid Itachi.

"He obviously did something to you," Sakura said getting closer to him feeling his forehead.

"Yeah... I guess he did. But it was something better than you could ever do to me." Sakura looked hurt.

"No need to be mean Sasuke," Naruto said from the corner of the room. He looked like he regretted his decsion to come to the hospital and stay the night. Sakura had caught them and now they had to explain what they had been dreading having to tell her.

"What? What is going on with you two?" She said backing away eyes going from one boy to the other.

"We-" Naruto started.

"-are together." Sasuke finished before he chickened out.

"No. You can't be. No. Sasuke you can't. I lo-"

"Don't you dare say that you love me. Because you don't. Now get out."

Sakura ran from the room not trying to hide her tears.

"That was a little harsh don't you think Sasuke. She didn't do anything," Naruto said walking back up to sit beside Sasuke.

"She is telling herself lies and believing them. I won't ever like her so it doesn't matter. I just don't want her to get even more hurt later.'

"You could've waited until after the mission. She'll be depressed the whole mission."

"She always is anyways when it comes to me so what's the difference?" Sasuke said looking out the window.

"I don't know," Naruto said quietly looking at the floor at his feet.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I freaked out."

The blonde looked up at him, smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss. Sasuke made a sound that he was unhappy. Naruto heard it but didn't acknowledge it.

"I guess this is good bye then," Sasuke said looking up at the boy as he stood up.

"Yeah," Naruto said turning around. Trying to hide the tears on his face. Sasuke saw them anyways.

"Naruto, it's okay," Sasuke forced his body to get out of the bed. He stood behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Naruto turned around in his arms. He was smiling while crying. He leaned in for one more deep kiss.

"Good-bye Sasuke," Naruto said into his lips and with all of the strength that he could muster he turned to leave, unwrapped Sasuke's arms from him and left his love there. Standing in the hospital room. All by himself.

"Bye Naruto," Sasuke said quietly to himself as the door shut lightly. His legs gave way on the floor. He fell to the floor crying. _How did this happen?_ How was he going to stand living with out Naruto?

----

Naruto had been crying ever since he'd left Sasuke's room. Once he left the room he'd been so lost. All he wanted was to take Sasuke into his arms and stay there forever. He didn't want to leave him like that. It wasn't fair.

To either of them.

----

Naruto reached the bridge where they were going to meet for their mission. He saw that Sakura was sitting on the bridge crying just as hard as Naruto was.

"Sakura. I'm so sorry you had to find out like that," Naruto said thinking back on how mean Sasuke had been to her.

"It's okay Naruto. I know he didn't really mean to be so mean. But I know he's right. He doesn't love me. He loves you. It's so obvious. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. I love him and I just want him to be happy. If that means with you. Well, better you then Ino."

Naruto was touched by her words. She wasn't angry. She was accepting it. She didn't care that Sasuke and Naruto were lovers.

Naruto pulled her into a big hug. She didn't object. "Thank you so much Sakura," he said to her. "That means so much to me."

"Naruto, you can let go of me now. They're here."

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled looking at the three people walking towards them. It was Kakashi, Iruka and a man. That must be the man they were going to escort to-. Where were they going anyways?

"Yo," Kakashi said raising his hand, open like always.

He saw that they were looking at the man that was accompanying him and Iruka. "This is Kaito Naoki."

"You can just call me Kai," the strange man said.

"Hello Kai," Naruto and Sakura said when they took their turns shaking his hand.

"Now that were all acquainted why don't we leave?" Iruka said to the group. "The sooner we go the sooner we get back," he said quieter for only Naruto to hear.

Naruto was shocked for a moment. What had he said that only to him for? He was confused but it gave him something other then Sasuke to think about. Did Iruka know about him and Sasuke?

----

Sasuke had collapsed onto the floor. He didn't care who found him. He wanted it to be Naruto. He knew that would never happen. Sasuke leaned against his bed. He was still crying. Naruto had left so abruptly. It scared him. It angered him. It confused him.

"Why did this have to happen? I'm supposed to be strong," Sasuke said to his hands.

"Sometimes love can make us strong Sasuke," a voice said from the doorway. He had been too upset to notice that the door had opened.

"You should get up. You're certainly not doing yourself any favors by sitting there on the floor. You do want to get better, don't you?" Tsunade said walking over to him. "Come on," she said picking the broken boy up off the floor. She placed him onto the bed.

"Thank you," the brunette mumbled.

"No problem Sasuke. Lay down now. Get some rest," she said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and pushing him down onto the bed. He didn't object to this treatment. The tears did not stop though.

"Sasuke you should stop crying. It's not going to make him come back. You're just wallowing in self pity."

"I happen to like wallowing in self pity so if you don't mind leave me alone." Sasuke had just realized that she had said it wasn't going to make _him_ come back by crying. "How did you know?"

"Know? Oh. About Naruto?" Sasuke nodded. "I'm not the Hokage for nothing Sasuke."

"Oh," the boy said blushing. She probably knew everything then. He heard her chuckle. His eyes burned. He had to stop crying. But how? Naruto had left him with all of these mixed feelings. How was he ever going to cope?

----

The group had set out from the village and was making fairly good progress. They had to keep telling Naruto to hurry up. He was barely keeping up. Iruka stopped him after a couple hours.

"What is wrong with you? I would've thought that you would've been happy to be on a B-ranked mission," Iruka said to the boy during their break.

"Nothing is wrong Iruka. I am happy to be on a mission like this," Naruto said looking at the ground.

"I think you'd rather be somewhere else though. Am I right?" Iruka said prying for more information.

Naruto only nodded. Iruka took this as a sign to stop. He wasn't going to get any more information out of the boy and he knew it.

----

They started again. This time Kakashi brought Naruto up front with him. Probably to stop Naruto from getting too far behind. This only served to make Naruto even more depressed. Kakashi could see that the farther that Naruto went from the village the worse he got. He felt bad for him and before long Kakashi had called another break.

"Naruto is it that bad?" Kakashi asked.

He nodded, he didn't want to be there. He couldn't stand it. He was getting father and farther away from Sasuke. It was unbearable.

"I think that under the circumstances it might be alright to let you go back. No one is following us," His eye arched to show that he was smiling.

"You know too then?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Yup!" he exclaimed brightly.

"Great," Naruto said under his breath.

"You're no fun to tease anymore." Kakashi said poking Naruto. "I'll go run my idea by Iruka and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to go back to the village. You can relax with Sasuke until we get back."

----

Naruto had just broken away from the group. He was running as fast as he could. He had to get back to Sasuke. He _needed_ to get back to Sasuke. He had to help him get better. Help him heal. So that he could have Sasuke.

----

"Perfect. I think a change of plans is in order. Don't you?" someone said quietly from the bushes.

_----_

Naruto had been running for a while. He hadn't even noticed that there had been someone following him. He passed it off.

He realized that they were getting uncomfortably close to him. He was starting to get worried. He had to get back to Sasuke. He needed him. He almost felt that he couldn't live without him. He just had to see him again. He had seen the pain in Sasuke's eyes when he left. The first thing I'm going to do when I get there is to apologize for that. Naruto was so sorry that he had hurt Sasuke. He couldn't stand it.

----

"What's the new plan?" the woman said to the man in charge.

"Well since we have such a good opportunity we'll take the boy. No one will notice. The village thinks he's on a mission and the group thinks he's going to be at the village when they get back. It'll take a month but it will be worth it. He can be my bait."

"Well that's really perfect then isn't it?" she asked him.

"It would be better if I didn't have to wait for a month. But other then that…"

The woman nodded. He really wanted this. Naruto would be weak. Both of them would. This was going to be easy.

----

Naruto was getting worried now. They were gaining on him. He tried to run faster but eventually they caught up with him.

"You!" Naruto gasped before he was knocked out.

----

"Naruto!" Sasuke said sitting up suddenly. He was soaked in sweat. He'd just seen-. No it couldn't be not him. What would he want with Naruto?

Sasuke was worried about the blonde. He was frantic with worry. He was about to swing his legs over the side of the bed to get up

It then dawned on him that it was just a dream. Naruto was with Kakashi; the sensei no matter how lazy would never let him kidnap Naruto. Never. What would he be doing in the woods anyways?

----

Sakura was confused. Why had Naruto left? Sure he had been sad, everyone had noticed it. But what made him so special?

----

"When do you think he'll will wake up?" Naruto heard a woman say.

"Right now," the man in charge said. He had noticed that Naruto's eyes had started to flutter open.

"Good morning sleepy head," the woman said.

"What do you want? I'm not the one you want. It's Sasuke. I'm not Sasuke."

"We know that Naruto," the man said drawing attention to himself.

Naruto gasped he had forgotten. "Itachi?"

"Very good," Itachi said beckoning Akimitsu over to him.

"What?" she asked the man.

"Watch him while I go out scouting. I doubt if anyone saw us take him but just to make sure. I've waited too long for this to be ruined."

The two watched Itachi leave. Soon he disappeared into the trees.

"So what is his brilliant plan?" Naruto asked Akimitsu.

"Oh. I'm not sure I should tell you," she said to him looking at him questioningly.

"What am I going to do? It's not like I'm stronger then you. I wasn't prepared for this," the blonde said to the woman standing in front of him. He realized that he was tied up. Perfect.

"I guess it would be okay then," Akimitsu said obviously debating telling. "Well his plan was to kidnap you on the way home. Worry Sasuke. He would be devastated, go looking for you. He would probably guess that Itachi took you. He would then go after his brother. He loves you too much not too. You are perfect bait."

"So why did you change you're plan?" Naruto asked. 'This boy is dense,' Akimitsu thought.

"Itachi saw you going back. He thought that it would be perfect. No one would notice that you were missing. The village would think that you're on a mission and your teammates would think that you were in the village."

"Oh. Pretty smart plan. It would worry Sasuke even more too," Naruto said immediately seeing the image of the boy inside his head. Sasuke looked sad. Naruto had just left him. Why had he left so abruptly? He could've smacked himself right there. It probably would've looked weird.

"Why did you turn back anyways?" Akimitsu asked him after a short period of time.

"I was going back to see Sasuke," Naruto said this in such a sad depressed tone that Akimitsu regretted having to kidnap him.

Naruto leapt up no longer tied.

"Wha--?" Akimitsu shouted.

Naruto had lunged at her. She was surprised.

After a few minutes of fighting. Naruto finally managed to knock out Akimitsu. Now back to Sasuke, Naruto thought.

----

Naruto started running. He heard someone curse. Itachi, 'I'm sorry I had to ruin you're plans. I have to get back to Sasuke. You would probably hurt me anyways.'

Naruto wasn't surprised to find that someone was following him. He was surprised at how fast they were catching up to him.

The blonde yelled out when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Not so fast you little brat," he heard Itachi whispered roughly in his ear. It gave him a horrible case of shivers. The last thing that he thought before he was knocked out was 'Sasuke, I'm so sorry I couldn't get back to you.'

----

Sasuke had a bad feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong. Something bad was happening to Naruto. He began to wonder if his dream really had been just a dream.

----

The group that Naruto had left behind was doing well without Naruto slowing them down. They were still a little worried about him though. Something could've gotten him. Naruto could handle himself though. He was strong.

----

Naruto was starting to come around. His head hurt so much. Someone was carrying him. Where was he? What was he doing? Where was he going? Who was carrying him? Was it Sasuke?

"Sasuke?"

No, it couldn't be Sasuke. He smelled different then this person.

Naruto opened his eyes to see where he was or to try and see his captor. He saw someone following them. It was a woman. He remembered that Itachi had knocked him out after he'd tried to get away. To see Sasuke. He remembered. It hurt him to think about Sasuke. He didn't think that he ever would. Ever since Naruto had tried to make a get away Itachi had probably decided to kill him. Or at least hurt him.

"Hey Itachi, the brat is awake," the woman behind him said.

"That's fine. We're here, he's not going to get away again." Itachi said gripping the blonde a little tighter to his body. He was not going to let this little brat ruin his plan. He had to kill Sasuke if it was the last thing he did. He wanted to see the weaker boy writhe and scream from pain.

----

Naruto watched as best he could were he was going. He had no idea where he was. What was going on?

"What's that you have there Itachi?" Someone said to the man carrying him.

"A brat. He's going to be staying here a while though. Think you could help me guard him. He has a tendency to slip through unsuspecting fingers."

"I said I was sorry a million times," Naruto heard Akimitsu say from somewhere around.

"I know I'm not deaf," Itachi said placing the blond back onto his feet. "Come on kid let's go." Itachi pulled Naruto through the streets. He kept going right and left so often that Naruto soon gave up on trying to remember what street was what. He just walked the way Itachi wanted him too. It was like he was walking to his death. It felt like when he reached his destination he was to be slaughtered. He felt so awful about how he had left Sasuke. He regretted it so much. Why? Why had he done that?

Before he knew what had happened he was being thrown into a cell. It was dark and it stunk. Naruto watched as the last bit of light slowly slipped away from him.

----

Sasuke was alone in the dark. The moon was the only source of light. It was so quiet so lonely. "Naruto, come back to me."

----

_--To Be Continued--_


	8. Going Against Orders

**Going Against Orders  
**_(edited)_

----

_-About a month later-_

-----

In the dark. Naruto was so consumed by the dark. It was unbearable. The dark was so depressing. He had to get out. He never tried when they opened the door to feed him. It was too bright outside. He couldn't handle the sun.

----

Kakashi, Iruka and Sakura were feeling good about the mission they had just completed. It had gone very smoothly. Very happy about this they went to the hospital to see if Sasuke was there. Where ever Sasuke was Naruto would be.

The tired group had just reached the hospital doors when they swung open. A young boy stormed out. If it wasn't for Kakashi's ninja skills he would've had a bump on his forehead.

"Sorry," the boy said, his mind obviously occupied.

'_Where was he why wasn't he back yet?'_

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

The boy turned around slowly on the spot. It seemed like he was looking for someone.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke said slowly making sure the blonde wasn't hiding from him. Some how he knew that something was very very wrong. Naruto wasn't with them. Where was he? If he had been back in the village Sasuke knew he would've been the first to know.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Kakashi said sternly. His eyes said it all. Something was wrong.

"How do you expect me to know? He was gone with _you _on that _stupid_ mission all month. Last time I saw him was the day you guys left."

_What had happened to **his **Naruto?_

"What happened to him?" Sasuke said to Kakashi.

"I think that we should talk for a moment Sasuke."

"No, just tell me _now_," Sasuke said quite hastily.

"Go for a walk with me. I'll tell you on the way."

"Fine," Sasuke said grumpily.

----

Sasuke and Kakashi had been walking for a while.

"Aren't you going to tell me. We've been walking for a while," Sasuke said to Kakashi not trying to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Is you're collar bone all healed?" Kakashi asked him knowing that Sasuke would go after Naruto when he had found out.

"Tsunade just released me from the hospital today. She has been keeping me under her finger the whole time you guys were gone. My collar was pretty much all healed about a week ago. Tsunade just wanted me to stay in the hospital for observation," Sasuke said obviously annoyed. "What does that have anything to do with Naruto?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're all better for the missions."

"Right." Sasuke tried to reassure himself.

Kakashi knew a little of what had been going on with Sasuke and Naruto. He would never have guessed that it had been something this deep inside of the boys.

"Naruto looked very sad about something when we first set off." Kakashi started to explain." "As we progressed Naruto had a hard time keeping up, not normal for him. After a while I talked to him. He just kept getting sadder and sadder. Finally I gave in. I told him if it was that bad he could go back to the village. He left and I assumed that he would be fine. There was no one following us that I could notice. I thought he would be fine," the man said sounding like a failure. It wasn't totally Kakashi's fault for Naruto's disappearance.

"Okay," Sasuke said taking in what his sensei had just told him. He had a good idea who had taken Naruto.

"In my opinion it is a trap. Naruto is bait for you. I think who ever it was who hurt you is trying to get back at you. Someone wants to hurt you. It would be wise to stay here and--"

"No. I can't just sit around here and wait forever. I can't just sit around and do nothing while Naruto could be dying or getting hurt." Sauke said a little too calmly.

"Do you love him?"

"Hn."

"I guess that's a yes,' Kakashi said smiling at him, his one visible eye curved.

"Hn."

"I think it's cute."

_'Stupid all knowing ninjas'_

_'Naruto. I know you're still alive. I'm coming for you.'_

----

Naruto couldn't stand this dark. It had to have been at least a few months. He couldn't know for sure. Why hadn't Sasuke come for him yet? Did he really not care about him as much as he had first thought?

He groaned when the sudden thought of him dying alone popped into his head.

'_Please hurry Sasuke. You can't just leave me here.'_

----

Far from what Naruto had thought Sasuke was getting ready to leave to save him.

It had been a month.

He didn't want to wait any longer.

He needed to see Naruto. To hug him again. To kiss him again. To smell his scent.

_'Well to see him.'_

Kakashi had said to stay in the village and wait for the him to come back with Naruto. He couldn't _wait_ for them to come back. He had to help Naruto, _now_. Couldn't stand Naruto in his brother's possession.

Sasuke grabbed his weapon pouch and flew out the door. He knew where Itachi had probably taken Naruto. The Sound village. He had to get there fast. Before something happened to Naruto.

----

Sasuke was running as fast as he could through the woods. He couldn't get to Naruto fast enough. He hadn't known. He'd been hurt. It was his entire fault. If Sasuke hadn't been hurt Naruto wouldn't have had to leave Sasuke for a month in the first place.

He had been running full speed for hours. He was tired but he didn't slow. He wouldn't slow down until he reached his destination.

It seemed like it had been forever when he finally reached the Sound village. It had taken him a while and a lot of stamina but he finally reached the village and he knew where Naruto was being held captive. He could feel it. He could tell by the atmosphere of the village that something was happening to his beloved Naruto. When he got Naruto back he was going to-

"Whoa," Sasuke said. _I need to get into the village and save Naruto before I can think things like that_ Sasuke blushed from what he had been thinking.

----

Sasuke had walked for a long time around the village trying to pick up on Naruto's chakra. He was quite unsuccessful.

Sasuke turned onto another one of the numerous streets. He felt a small bit of chakra that felt a lot like Naruto's. It proved that Naruto was still alive

_'For now.'_

He ran to where the chakra had come from. It was getting stronger as Sasuke got closer but the chakra was very weak. He didn't like that. Something was very wrong with Naruto. Sasuke was coming for him now.

----

Naruto was getting fed up with waiting for his beloved Sasuke.

'_He's not going to save me. He's hurt. I don't want him to get even more hurt.'_

Naruto's only good idea was to bust himself out. He hadn't thought of it before because it seemed so stupid. Itachi had gone through so much trouble to get him here.

The dark had to be slowly driving him insane.

Naruto waited in the dark for the opportune moment.

----

Sasuke had finally found the right street to go down. He was trying to draw as little attention as possible. He had to be on his guard. Itachi lived here. In this village. He wouldn't be expecting Sasuke to be here so fast.

At least that's what Sasuke thought.

----

Itachi was watching his brother from a rooftop.

'_Already the boy has come. I would have given him another couple of days. Oh well he's here now. Let's not ruin it.'_

_-Poof-_

Itachi suddenly vanished to the place where they were keeping Naruto. He had to set everything up for his brother. He was going to set the alarm. Sasuke was getting uncomfortably close now.

----

Some of the Jounins from Konoha left for the hidden sound. This group consisted of Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Iruka. Even though Iruka wasn't a Jounin he couldn't stand just waiting around for Naruto to get back.

He had to be there. He had to help him. If Naruto died and he wasn't there he would consider it his fault for not being there. He was one of the first people Naruto had considered a friend. Most of the villagers had hated him (most of them still did). Naruto had the Nine Tails Fox demon inside of him. The villagers hated him even though they knew that it wasn't Naruto's fault.

Iruka sighed. Thinking about Naruto being so hated by the villagers always boiled his blood and made him feel sad for Naruto. He knew that Naruto didn't need pity. He was quite happy. Iruka was amazed at how well Naruto had done in the situation he had been put in.

----

_I found it!_ Sasuke exclaimed happily in his head. He couldn't afford to make a sound. He was so close now. He could almost smell Naruto. He was so happy he had reached the place. All he had to do was find out where they were keeping Naruto.

Sasuke approached the beat up building. He slowly walked up to the door., and opened it.

_No alarm. That's good._

It was really dark in the building. He saw a long hallway in front of him. It wouldn't hurt to try. It was the only thing in front of him. He kept a close watch on the chakra that he was following. He found a door where the chakra felt strongest. _This chakra is so weak. Naruto please be okay_. Sasuke pleaded for the loud obnoxious blonde to be alright.

He slowly reached out to the door. It was metal. It was heavy and it was very much locked.

----

Naruto heard someone on the other side of the door.

_'It's now or never Naruto. You can get out of here on your own. You don't need the almighty Sasuke-bastard to save you.'_

The person on the other side of the door had unlocked the door.

_'It took him a long time. Like he doesn't even know what he's doing. Could it be someone here to save me?'_

Naruto didn't have time to answer the question because the heavy door had just swung open.

A head poked in to see spot in the dark. It was dirty orange with a dim yellow patch on top.

"Naruto?"

The blonde knew that voice. It wasn't harsh or cold. It was nervous and scared. _Oh My God its Sasuke._

"Sasuke?" the blonde asked crossing his fingers.

"Oh God, Naruto, I found you."

"How long have you been looking?"

"I just got the news this morning."

'_This morning?'_

_----_

Itachi heard voices coming from down the hall. _Perfect._ It was all going according to plan. All he had to do was--

The man walked down the hall quietly not making a sound. The voices continued to get louder.

He reached the cell.

"Little brother. So glad you could make it," Itachi said pushing Sasuke into the cell. He shut the door and laughed. It was just too easy.

----

"Brilliant," Naruto said almost laughing at how stupid Sasuke had been. He was sadder about his freedom being taken from him just when he thought that he was free from this dark cell.

"Shut up." Sasuke said kicking the floor. At least it wasn't dirt or anything.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke. He was silent. Naruto didn't know that he was thinking and decided to break the silence.

"How long have I been in here?"

"About a month," Sasuke said staring at the floor.

"That's it. Only a month? It felt like about four months. I was scared that no one would notice and if they did they wouldn't have come."

"You didn't think I would come for you?" Sasuke said feeling a hurt. Did Naruto not trust him?

"I thought you would but it seemed like you were taking too long. I didn't think that it had only been a month."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to this so he went in the direction that he knew Naruto was and pulled him into a hug. He couldn't see anything but he felt the boy tense for a second and then wrap his arms around Sasuke's middle. He hadn't hugged anyone in a long time. It felt good to know that someone; anyone cared.

As if they had forgotten, Sasuke suddenly remembered what had happened before Itachi had come and destroyed everything they had built.

Sasuke took the back of Naruto's head and crushed his lips onto the blonde's mouth.

Naruto almost moaned from the intimate gesture.

Sasuke pried his lips off of Naruto's and started to kiss down the boy's neck. Naruto liking this bit the side of his lip. He didn't want anyone outside to hear and he didn't want Sasuke to think that he was weak from being trapped in a dark cell for a month.

Sasuke was determined to make Naruto moan. He pulled one of his arms down from Naruto's neck and slowly slid it under Naruto's shirt.

Naruto cringed from the cold of the brunette's hand but did not pull Sasuke's hand away. He wanted to kiss Sasuke again but what the brunette was doing to his neck felt too good. Then he hit it.

Sasuke hit the spot on his neck and God did he moan. Sasuke smirked and kissed his lips again. He was now slowly moving his hand up towards Naruto's chest. He felt the boy beneath him shiver. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips and Naruto opened his mouth to let the Sasuke's tongue do some more exploring.

Sasuke's hand that had been climbing up found a nipple. The boy squeezed it. Again Naruto shivered.

Sasuke then pulled his hand out from Naruto's shirt and heard him grunt in disapproval. He didn't know Sasuke was looking for a wall until he was roughly pushed up against one.

"What's gotten into you Sasuke?" the blonde asked. It wasn't Sasuke at all. Where had his Sasuke gone?

"I haven't -kiss- seen you -kiss- for a while -short make out session- -breath- I just thought that since we're stuck in this cell -pulls off Naruto's shirt- we should make the best of it -another short make out session- why is there a problem?' Sasuke said. Naruto made to pull off Sasuke's shirt too. Sasuke took that as a no problem.

The boys continued for a while letting their hands roam freely over their newly bare chests.

Naruto soon grew tired of following Sasuke's lead. No fun just being pulled along for the ride.

Sasuke felt Naruto pull away from him. _What's going on?_ He smiled when he felt his back against the cold wall.

'_There's the Naruto I know.' _This was going to be fun.

Naruto wanted to make Sasuke moan. One from deep inside him. He then got an idea. He slowly slid his hand down Sasuke's stomach. Naruto traced the boy's abs before sliding his hand down further and gently squeezing the boy's erection.

Sasuke was caught off guard. He moaned and it filled the whole cell. The sound of it made Naruto painfully hard. Stupid Sasuke.

Naruto pushed his hips onto Sasuke's and ground his erection into Sasuke to see the boy almost in pain.

Sasuke was almost smiling. He probably would've if he hadn't been trying to keep from moaning loud again. He let out a few moans that this time were not muffled by Naruto's mouth. One of Naruto's hands had now slipped onto Sasuke's ass and was helping his grind become more effective.

Sasuke pulled the Naruto's lips back to his own. He needed to do something to try to preoccupy himself or he knew he would have some serious brain damage from this pleasure.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's lips. Sasuke watched the boy kneel down. His eyes widened.

_No way!_

"You sure Naruto?" Sasuke asked he was very breathless and his erection was getting really uncomfortable.

"You don't want it?" Naruto said sounding hurt.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do," Sasuke blushed at what he'd said.

"Then stop complaining."

"I'm not _complaining_. I just don't want to force you to do something you don't want to."

"I don't think you forced me to get down on my knees," Naruto said looking up.

"No."

"Then shut up and like it." Here Naruto undid Sasuke's pants and let them fall to the floor.

_Oh god. This is it,_ Sasuke thought before Naruto pulled his boxers down too.

----

_--To be continued--_


	9. Chained

**A/N: In this chapter there is lime!** **To read this wonderful lime there is a link in my homepage.**

**flaming-scorpion: OMG thank you so much. You gave me the idea of Itachi sealing Naruto away and then the idea for the rest of this chapter... I owe you so much. This chapter is mostly for you.** (the rest is for everyone else who likes/loves my story) **Thank you thank you thank you flaming-scorpion. You are my savior!**

* * *

**Chained  
**(edited)

----

_oo edited for ffdotnet rules oo_

_Thank god. I thought I was a goner._

Sasuke was pleased at the reaction he'd gotten from Naruto. The boy fell to his knees to join Sasuke on the floor. They wrapped themselves around each other.

"Thanks..." both boys mumbled to the other.

"Sasuke that was really good," Naruto whispered to Sasuke's ear blushing like mad. He couldn't believe what he'd done just because he'd wanted Sasuke to moan. He didn't regret it. Not at all. It just seemed so unreal.

'I kind of figured,' Sasuke said not wanting to let the boy go. He was so comfortable with Naruto. It was like nothing had ever gone wrong. Nothing had ever happened.

The two boys were starting to get cold. They still hadn't dressed themselves. So they let go and picked up their clothing. Sasuke had some of Naruto's seed on his lip. He swiped it away before the other noticed. Naruto was a mouthful. Quite literally.

The boys finished dressing and sat on the bench that was attached to the wall. The sat side by side holding hands. Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" Naruto asked. He was quite content for the moment to just stay in here with Sasuke. There was privacy and it was pretty much sound proof.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. Naruto was happy he had Sasuke with him.

Naruto and Sauke were scared away from each other by a loud bang on the door.

A guard stuck his head in the door. "Food," he said simply putting a tray on the floor.

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"Go see for yourself. I don't eat much of what they give me. It's gross. I miss eating ramen," Naruto said looking over at Sasuke who was obviously scrutinizing the food. Now that Sasuke was here there was no use in keeping Naruto or him alive. He had to make sure that the food was edible.

Just by looking Sasuke could see that they didn't put a lot of thought into what they were feeding him. There was only enough there for one person. Him and Naruto would have to split the blue gunk, green gunk and the yellow gunk so that they could eat it.

"Is this what they normally give you?" Sasuke asked the blonde.

"What green, blue and yellow?" Naruto asked. He didn't even have to look they always gave him the same thing. It was so gross.

"Yeah."

"Then yeah."

"How did you survive Naruto?" Sasuke asked the boy. If it had been him then he would've stopped eating long ago.

"Well I'd have to eat some of it or Akimitsu would come in here and shove it down my throat." Naruto cringed at the thought. "Not very pleasant."

"No I don't expect it would be." Sasuke said looking down at the plate. He turned up his nose but took the tray over to Naruto anyways.

"Dig in," Sasuke said after he had finished dividing the food.

Naruto looked into his food with a look of disgust but started eating anyways. It tasted worse then it looked. He almost spit it out but was so hungry put up with it.

Sasuke took his first bite and almost heaved. He had nothing in his stomach in it to retch so he forced down the so-called 'meal' that the kind people that worked for Itachi had given them.

They finished eating their meal and both felt sick.

"That has to be the worst thing I've ever eaten," Sasuke said feeling his eyelids droop down a little.

"I've got to agree and I've been here for a month…" Naruto managed to make out before his eyes closed. "Sasuke… I love you…"

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke said before his eyes closed.

----

"Why am I always the one who has to do this kind of stuff?" Akimitsu said walking into the cell leaving the door open. She picked Sasuke up and dragged him over to the wall with the chains on it.

"Holy crap this kid is heavy," she said when she reached the wall and propped Sasuke up onto it. Akimitsu felt bad for Sasuke he was going to be in a lot of pain when Itachi was done with him.

"I guess that's what happens when you're Itachi's brother," She said tying Sasuke's wrists in chains.

Akimitsu was panting by the time she was finished. She clapped her hands once and then took a deep breath. If that's how heavy Sasuke was then how heavy would Naruto be. She had to carry him all the way up the stairs.

Akimitsu ran down the hall to get someone to help her carry the blonde up to Itachi's room.

Once they carried him up and made it to Itachi's room she thanked him and took the blonde inside. There was a cage in the room. Why Itachi would have a cage in his room totally confused her but she put him inside and locked it. He would wake up soon. He was starting to stir. She hurried out of the room. She didn't want to be there when Naruto woke up.

----

Sasuke started to stir. He felt restrained. He moved his arm a little and heard metal touching like chains. He opened his eyes. _Great,_ Sasuke said looking up at the chains attaching his wrists to the wall and down at the chains around his ankles.

"Well little brother, what a surprise," Itachi said walking through the open door. "I see you're a little tied up at the moment…"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked his brother hastily.

"Well, hello to you too," Itachi said smiling.

"Answer my question," Sasuke demanded.

"Always getting to the point," Itachi said lazily. He saw Sasuke open his mouth to speak again. "Last time I checked you weren't the one calling the shots… Sasuke…"

Sasuke couldn't think of a retort to this. "Where is Naruto, Itachi?"

"He is in my room. Locked in a cage."

"What? A cage? Why would you put him in a cage?" Sasuke said getting angrier. "Why do you have a cage in your room?"

"That's enough questions little brother," Itachi said getting closer to Sasuke. He pulled out a kunai.

"What are you going to do with that Itachi?" Sasuke said eyeing the kunai like it was death. "Are you too scared to take me on yourself. You have to tie me up in chains?" Sasuke said taunting his brother.

"No, I do not have to tie you up in chains to kill you. If I had wanted to kill you I would've done it while you were still asleep."

"Don't lie to me. You want to kill me when I'm awake and know what you're doing."

"True." Itachi got uncomfortably close to Sasuke. He didn't like this.

"Your shirt must come off Sasuke. It's much too hot in here."

All of a sudden the chamber chilled.

_What was he going to do to him?_

Itachi took the kunai and drew it across Sasuke's chest to cut off Sasuke's shirt. He pushed harder then what he needed to take it off. He smiled when he saw a flicker of pain on Sasuke's face.

"That didn't hurt did it Sasuke?" Itachi said leaning in to whisper into the boy's ear. A chill ran down Sasuke's back.

"No."

"Good," Itachi said smiling. It was only the beginning. He ripped off Sasuke's shirt to see a thin line of red running diagonally down the boy's chest. He smirked

_This is going to be fun, _Itachi thought_, For me anyways..._

Sasuke screamed as he felt Itachi's kunai digging farther and farther into his flesh. He pulled it out slowly.

Sasuke's chest was now full of cuts and scratches. It was red and blood was dripping onto the floor. Running down his body.

"You can clean him up now Akimitsu," Itachi said walking a distance away from Sasuke. He stayed in the cell to watch.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. Akimitsu was holding some kind of liquid that was similar to disinfectant.

'Were going to have some fun now Sasuke,' Akimitsu said wetting the cloth with the solution. She placed it on one of Sasuke's wounds.

'AHHHHHHHHHH,' Sasuke screamed louder. It hurt more then Itachi mutilating him.

----

"Sasuke..." Naruto said sitting up suddenly. "Wha?" Naruto asked the room as if expecting an answer. He stood up in the cage. "What are they doing to him?"

Naruto looked around the room. It was cold. It had white walls and the only furnishings were a double bed shoved against the far wall, a desk and some clothing strewn about on the floor.

Naruto heard more yelling from somewhere in the building but it was some how more muffled then the first one. The blonde pitied the one who was making those heart-wrenching screams. It was the very same sound his heart made every time he walked down the street and the villagers gave him nasty looks.

'AHHHHHH.'

The yell of the hopelessly hopeless. It was pathetic and yet you wanted to do anything to put him out of pain. Naruto knew it was Sasuke. He just knew it. He had to get to him.

----

Sasuke couldn't bear it. He was screaming so much his throat was hoarse. Akimitsu was still cleaning up his torso but going very slowly. Her reason? They had to clean it good so that infection wouldn't spread. What was wrong with her?

Akimitsu looked at the boy she was forced to clean with painful disinfectant. She pitied him. What had he done to Itachi to make him hate the boy so much? The woman knew what this was like. She had disobeyed Itachi once and had gotten this exact treatment. She now did everything the way her master told her to. No questions asked. She didn't want the horrifying punishment again.

'AAHHHHHH!' Sasuke yelled as the woman put fresh stuff on and continued cleaning again. The pain was unbearable.

Sasuke could see Itachi and he looked aroused. He was stroking is apparent erection and giving Sasuke a glare. He could glare even if he was to obviously pleasuring himself. What an ice cold bastard.

"Master Itachi, don't you think that this is enough?" She had obeyed him. Sasuke seemed to have been through enough physically so lets start breaking him down emotionally.

"Yes that's fine. You may stop but do not clean the rest of him up. Leave him the way he is. Let the poison sink in."

"Yes Itachi." How Itachi could do this to his _own_ brother and get turned on by it was confusing enough. How he had killed the whole of his clan except for this kid stumped her. He didn't seem that cold hearted most of the time. How could he be so evil and heartless?

----

Naruto heard footsteps. They stopped, the doorknob turned. This was it.

"Naruto?" someone asked. It sounded like Sasuke.

Naruto sat nervously. The person walked into the room. _Definitely NOT good_.

"Naruto, what a pleasant surprise. You're awake," Itachi said sending a visible chill down Naruto's spine. "Are you cold?" He asked almost sounding like he actually cared.

"No."

"Good. Strip down to your boxers then."

Naruto looked at Itachi like he'd just asked him to eat the cage he was currently trapped in. Once he had registered what Itachi had said he found his voice

"No."

"Why not?Come now Naruto you don't really think that I would hurt you."

"You're sick."

"Sasuke really wants to see you though."

"Leave Sasuke out of this."

"He's the reason you're here."

"You think I don't know that."

"Oh I know you do."

"Than why…" Naruto started but was cut off by Itachi.

"I asked you before, strip down to your boxers."

"I told you before. No."

"I guess I'll just have to make you then," Itachi said walking over to the cage that held Naruto. He was smiling. An insane grin was a better word to describe what Itachi was doing.

"You wouldn't you pervert."

"Wouldn't I?" Itachi asked the boy performing a jutsu. Naruto was instantly hit by the jutsu and soon fell to the floor. Itachi opened the cage. He took everything off Naruto except his boxers. He would save that for later.

Itachi threw the boy over his shoulder and left the room. He took him downstairs to the chamber that Sasuke was currently moaning in.

Itachi laid down Naruto's body on the floor in front of Sasuke. All he did was watch him.

"Naruto wake up!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde lying lifeless on the floor.

Sasuke heard Itachi laughing at him. "He will not wake up just because you yell at him." Itachi continued to laugh as he knelt down straddling Naruto.

"Itachi what are you doing?" Sasuke whispered. It echoed in the empty room.

"I'm going to have a little fun with your boyfriend."

"Don't." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi ignored his brother and kissed Naruto's lips gently. He moved to a new spot on his face and kissed down Naruto's body stopping at his nipples. He bit them with enough pressure for Naruto to breathe "Don't Sasuke that hurts."

Itachi looked over at Sauke and continued down the Naruto's stomach stopping at his boxers. "These have to go. Don't you think Sasuke?"

"You're sick you know that," Sasuke said feeling tears brim his eyes before they overflowed down his face.

"Oh I know Sasuke. Keep you're eyes open. You want to see this Sasuke my love."

"Some how I don't think I really do."

Itachi continued slowly taking Naruto's boxers off. He licked all the new skin exposed to the cool air. Touched his erection (to Sasuke's frustration) and licked and sucked the tip of it. This awarded him a long moan from Naruto. Hearing Naruto moan like that made his cock twitch with excitement but he quickly forced it down because of what Itachi was doing.

He climbed back on top of the blonde and started to grind the boy. Naruto grunted. Itachi leaned down to kiss the blonde again this time biting his lips. He kissed down Naruto's neck biting it every couple centimeters. This made Naruto moan again.

Sasuke watched as his brother molested his Naruto. He couldn't bear it but he couldn't stop watching. He had to see what his brother was doing to Naruto.

Itachi was now biting all the way down Naruto's stomach. He was not totally enjoying it and yet not totally hating it. Itachi ground Naruto harder and Naruto gasped. His eyes opened.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. He tried to move. "What did you do to me? I can't move."

Itachi ignored him. It wasn't that important to answer him right now. It was time to get a little rougher.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke who was looking at Naruto. The blonde's eyes flew down to Sasuke's stomach and he gasped. It _had_ been Sasuke who had been screaming. "Sasuke…" the blonde said observing him. He was forced to watch this. He had tears in his eyes. What a horrible person

_What an aroused person_.

Itachi took off his shirt to expose his bare chest. He smiled when Naruto's eyes opened in realization.

Sasuke knew what Itachi was going to do. He struggled to break free from the chains that were keeping him against the cold wall. All that did was hurt his stomach so he stopped. His eyes watered even more at the scene in front of him.

_Just how far was Itachi going to go to hurt him? _

Sasuke watched as Itachi picked up the kunai he had laid down beside Naruto. He put the cold point to the middle of Naruto's chest. He drew it down watched the line of blood appear down the boy's chest. It took a second but it healed fairly quickly. Sasuke couldn't watch as Itachi cut Naruto over and over again. Watching as they all healed. It was like Itachi was cutting him again every time he drew the kunai over Naruto's flesh.

"Aww, they're here. That's no fun."

Naruto and Sasuke watched as Itachi got up and walked to the door. He was greeted by a fist.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto was very exposed and both of them blushed. Sasuke had stopped crying since Itachi had gotten off Naruto. His eyes darted to the door.

His eyes widened as the figure who had punched Itachi walked into the room. The figure glanced around the room and spotted Naruto and Sasuke.

"Funs over Itachi." The figure said the eyes resting on Itachi who had recovered from the punch.

"Says who?"

----

_--To be continued--_


	10. Rescued!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rescued!  
**_(edited)_

----

Iruka was running through the village trying to find Naruto. The others were off fighting the guards that they had come across before. Iruka had broken away to go after Kakashi. That man was always running off.

That was how he came to be searching the streets for the Jounin. He heard yelling earlier and he had followed that yelling and screaming to an old run down, beat up, falling apart building.

He looked up at the building. It looked like it would cave in at any moment but he could feel the Jounin's chakra coming from inside this ugly building.

He went inside and followed the noise.

----

Kakashi and Itachi had been fighting for a few minutes and the two boys watched. Their fate depended on this battle. They watched, rooting for their sensei.

Naruto still couldn't move and this meaning he couldn't cover himself up. Sasuke didn't notice this. He was way to busy watching the fight between Kakashi and Itachi to care that Naruto was quite naked.

Naruto couldn't totally watch the fight. He was lying on his back and was left only to move his eyes and his mouth. He tried his best to watch the fight between the two almost evenly matched men but it was quite uncomfortable. Sometimes he would look at Sasuke and would just watch him. One if his wounds was still bleeding. It was very deep. Sasuke was very pale. Naruto knew that Sasuke must be exhausted from all of the blood that he lost. There was blood all over the floor at his feet. Naruto knew that he was only putting up a front. His stomach and chest had to hurt. As well as his heart.

Sasuke had stopped crying and was only too happy to try to get his mind off what Itachi had done to him in the past couple hours. What he had done to Naruto. He would pay. With his life.

----

Iruka ran down the hall. His footsteps were echoing in the long hallway. He heard fighting. He knew that this was it. He stopped at an open door and looked in. Sure enough there was Kakashi and he was fighting someone. He looked around to see Sasuke chained to a wall and Naruto lying motionless and naked on the floor.

Iruka saw that Kakashi was keeping Itachi distracted so he went over to the boys and untied Sasuke as fast as he could. He helped Sasuke sit on the floor against the wall. He looked at the boy's torso.

_What a horrible thing to do_...

A loud noise is heard from where the fight was taking place. It sounded like metal on skull. Not a very nice sound.

'Kakashi sensei,' Sasuke yelled as the sensei fell to the floor.

'Now where were we?' Itachi asked turning around his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. There was a man there beside Naruto, holding him. Sasuke seeing an opening picked up the bloody kunai and threw it at Itachi.

Itachi didn't notice that there was a kunai being thrown at him until it was too late. It hit him straight in the chest. "Very good brother," Itachi said smirking before he fell to the ground. Dead.

Sasuke went over to Naruto and Iruka. "Naruto, I'm so sorry for what happened. It's all my fault."

"No it's not," he whispered, barely audible.

"Shut up you idiot of course it is," Sasuke said taking his pants off leaving only his boxers. "Here I think you need them more then I do right now."

"Sasuke you don't have to." Came whispered from Naruto's lips.

"Naruto you can't go home wearing only a vest."

"True."

Iruka took the pants from Sasuke's grip and put them on the blonde on the floor. When he looked back up to the two boys he saw that Sasuke had collapsed.

"Poor boy," Iruka whispered to the cell.

"Iruka sensei do something, he's going to dying."

"He's fine for the moment. There are other Jounins coming. He'll live. Don't worry Naruto." Iruka said.stroking the boys face lovingly.

At that moment the rest of the rescue team came in to see that there were four people on the floor. A knocked out Kakashi, a dead Itachi, a passed out Sasuke and a paralyzed Naruto who was still conscious. Gai went over to Kakashi and picked him up.

"So much for our rivalry," Gai whispered to Kakashi.

Iruka picked up Naruto to take him home and Asuma picked up Sasuke. They started the long journey back to Konoha.

They didn't stop until they reached the gated of Konoha they walked to the hospital with the three unmoving boys. People stood back and stared at them. They had left less then a day ago. Now they returned with the two missing boys and a bloody Jounin.

What had happened?

Sakura squealed as the three ninja walked into the hospital. Two Jounins and a Chunnin were now carrying the rest of her group, Team 7. She abandoned her work for a moment to watch them set Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto down on beds. She gasped when she saw Kakashi's head. How hadn't he died? Or was he dead after all?

Tsunade came running in. Going over to Kakashi's side first.

"Oh, my poor Kakashi," She said getting the pair of Jounin to turn him onto his stomach so she could examine his head. "Oh my. What a lucky man," she said beckoning a nurse over. "Clean him up and put him in ICU until he wakes up."

The nurse nodded and Tsunade went over to Sasuke. "Oh my goodness. He's lost a lot of blood." She got Sakura to come over. "Blood." The only word to come out of her mouth. It sent Sakura almost running to find a pouch of blood for Sasuke. The boy was lucky that he hadn't bled to death.

She took a quick look at Naruto. His eyes opened when she touched him.

"You're hands are cold," Naruto said feeling her cold hands on his bare chest.

"Ah, Naruto you're awake," Tsunade said getting over the fact that Naruto had scared her. "What is wrong you? You're awake."

"I can't move my body."

"Oh, well, let me take care of Sasuke first as you are in no present danger."

Naruto mumbled and Iruka went over.

"What is it Naruto?" the brown haired Chuunin asked.

"'I want to watch."'

"Oh," Iruka sensei said under his breath and sat behind the boy propping him up so that he could watch what Tsunade and the nurses were doing to Sasuke. A nurse was inserting the needle into Sasuke's arm so that the boy could get blood and Tsunade was cleaning him off with water and a cloth. He wasn't moving.

"They poisoned him," Tsunade said. "The wounds are swollen. Almost infected. This boy could die."

Sakura and Naruto just looked at the Hokage. She did not just say that. Both of the Genins felt tears spring to their eyes. Iruka looked down at the boy in his arms. _Poor Naruto, he's never loved anyone so much in his life. Not even me._

The doctors stayed and cleaned Sasuke. They bandaged him up and took him away to his new room.

'Now Naruto, I'll be right back,'

Naruto mumbled something and watched her leave. Once Tsunade was gone he felt tears roll down his face. Was Sasuke going to die? No he couldn't

_He said that he was never going to leave me._

Iruka saw that the blonde was crying and trying not to sob. He pulled the boy into his chest. Naruto started sobbing into Iruka's body. He wanted to move. To run down the hall and throw himself onto Sasuke's lifeless body. All he wanted was Sasuke to be alright.

Tsunade walked back into the room to see Naruto sobbing into Iruka's chest.

"Naruto, Sasuke will be alright. I stopped the bleeding and I got as much of the infection as I could out. The little bit that is still inside him won't kill him but it'll hurt him for a while."

Those words stopped most of Naruto's crying and Iruka put him back down on the bed so that Tsunade could reverse his paralysis.

"Now Naruto I'm going to put you asleep. This would hurt too much if you were awake," Tsunade said quietly to the boy.

"Okay." Naruto said as he felt himself starting to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken away from the world where Sasuke had almost died.

Naruto woke up when he heard someone cough. He'd been having a good dream, they'd ruined it. He sat up to yell at them. He opened his eyes and looked across the room. Pink. He closed his eyes it was to early for that.

Sakura looked behind her. She thought she heard Naruto stirring from his sleep.

"Oh, Naruto you're awake," Sakura said getting up from the chair that was facing the window. That's when Naruto laid eyes on Sasuke. He watched the boy sleeping until Sakura snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What happened?" she asked him. "You can move!" Sakura exclaimed loudly watching Naruto scratching his head. He closed his eyes and grinned stupidly.

"Hmm… what? OH! I CAN MOVE!" Naruto gasped jumping out of bed. Across the room Sasuke grunted in his sleep.

"What is going on in here?" Tsunade asked walking in. She was surprised yet happy to see Naruto up and running around.

"I can move," Naruto yelped running over to Sasuke. He stopped at the boy's bedside and looked down at him. "And Sasuke still hasn't woken up."

"It's only been a couple of days. It'll take a while for him to heal," Tsunade said in a slightly less happier tone. "But now that you're better you can leave. So you are able to leave today. Have fun Naruto."

"Come on Naruto. Let's go. I'll buy you some ramen," Sakura said. Naruto's mind perked up.

_Ramen? I haven't had ramen in forever._

_What about Sasuke?_

That's right what about Sasuke? He'll be here when I get back. It's not like he's going anywhere. He's sleeping.

"Sure Sakura I haven't had ramen in forever."

"Good. You two go have some ramen and I'll examine Sasuke. If anything important comes up I'll be sure to let you know. I doubt if there are any changes in his body though." Tsunade smiled at Naruto. He was jumping up and down. He hadn't had ramen in forever. He heard what Tsunade said. But just barely.

----

The two reached the ramen stand and Naruto all but ran into the stand. He didn't order as much as normal but ate faster then normal. Naruto ate a total of 6 bowls of ramen. He didn't want to eat so much that Sakura would hate him but Naruto was really hungry. He'd been asleep for a couple days. It wasn't fun being in the hospital. Naruto couldn't wait to go back to his own place and sleep in a real bed. Not on those hard sorry excuses for beds that were in Itachi's prison.

"Thanks a lot for this Sakura," Naruto said to her before going back to his place to shower and change before he went back to the hospital. He couldn't leave Sasuke again. Not for anything. He just had to have a shower, he felt disgusting. He hadn't had a shower since before he left for that stupid one-month mission.

Naruto walked into his home and it smelled just like he had never left it. Naruto undressed and hopped in the shower. He was grateful when the water finally hit him. He was instantly refreshed. He washed up and hopped out. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room. He grabbed some new clothes to put on and ran out of the house after a bowl of cup ramen.

----

He reached the hospital to see that they were closed. He had to find Sasuke's window and creep in.

The window opened easily and Naruto's eyes found Sasuke. He watched as his chest rose up and down. It was bandaged quite heavily. Sasuke didn't heal as fast as Naruto did. The blonde sighed and pulled a chair over to the side of Sasuke's bed. He sat down in the uncomfortable chair and took Sasuke's hand.

"I'm here now Sasuke. Sleep sound my angel," Naruto said squeezing his hand briefly.

Naruto watched the boy for an hour or so in the chair until he fell asleep. He rested his head on the bed next to their intertwined hands.

----

Kakashi woke up with a massive headache. Itachi had hit him hard. He touched the back of his head and winced. It was still tender.

He got out of bed and went out the door. He found a nurse and asked her where Sasuke's room was.

She was very helpful and led him to it. He opened the door slowly. He found that someone was snoring. Naruto.

"Of course," He said seeing the boy asleep next to Sasuke. He saw him stirring from his sleep and walked over to Naruto. He observed the boy's hands. So the rumor was true.

"Come on Naruto, time to wake up," Kakashi said quietly to Naruto.

"What?... Kakashi-sensei you're alright!" Naruto said standing up and giving his one-eyed sensei a big hug.

"I'll live," the Jounin said smiling.

"Do you think Sasuke will, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked looking down at the sleeping boy. Why wouldn't he just wake up already and stop worrying everyone. Typical Sasuke.

"I think that he will, he's a strong kid," Kakashi said turning to leave.

"Watch who you're calling a kid."

Naruto's head snapped over to Sasuke. The boy's eyes had opened. He had woken up. _Finally_.

"Sasuke, you're awake," Naruto said jumping onto Sasuke.

"Oww… Naruto…," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone then,"' Kakashi said opening the door and leaving.

'I'm sorry about…' Sasuke started remembering what happened not that long ago.

'Were not love birds are we Sasuke?' Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. There was a time to think about that. Now was definitely _not_ the time. Naruto silenced Sasuke's apology with a long kiss.

----

"That was so worth waiting for you to wake up for," Naruto said after their lips had parted.

"That was so worth waking up for," Sasuke said lying back down. Naruto, insistent not to let go, was pulled down with him.

The two boys laid there for what seemed like hours when Naruto's stomach growled. He blushed. He'd only eaten a single cup of ramen before leaving his house last night.

"Well, what do we have here?" Tsunade said walking in. She saw that Naruto was lying there with Sasuke, who was awake. "I'm sorry to have to say this Naruto, but I would appreciate it you got off my patient so I could examine him. You can have him all to yourself later. I have to make sure he's healthy before you get you're greedy little paws on him."

Naruto pretended to be hurt, making a puppy dogface. He got off Sasuke, very reluctantly. He stood back as Tsunade checked Sasuke over.

"He seems to be fine," she concluded.

"Of course he is," Naruto said with an air of knowing.

Tsunade laughed.

_What a strange kid._

"I think I'll release you today. I'll have Naruto keep a close eye on you." Tsunade looked at the other boy and left the room to tell the nurse.

"Do you want to go get some ramen first?"

"Whatever you want Naruto."

The boys were finally allowed to go and Naruto almost ran to the ramen stand. The only thing stopping him was Sasuke. His healing wounds were still hurting him a little. They made it to the ramen stand and sat down. The two boys ordered and sat in silence waiting for their food. It wasn't uncomfortable though. The two boys held hands the whole time.

Sasuke watched as Naruto dug into his steaming ramen. _I think I could get used to this_. Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto eat. It felt so normal. So right.

----

--The End--

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little hard to write at certain parts but I got through it and there it was. 

**(To read the epilogue there is a link in my profile. It is not suitible for fanfictiondotnet)**

Thank you for reading my fic. I plan to write more so stay tuned.

Thanks so very very much.  
Shimizu Asuka

* * *


End file.
